Keeping Her
by YGarcia
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson y Rachel Berry lograron encontrar su felices para siempre a pesar de un… ejem… inicio complicado. En comparación, conocer a los padres debería ser un pan comido, ¿cierto? -Secuela de Losing It
1. Niklaus 01

_______****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Sinopsis**_

_Niklaus Mikaelson y Rachel Berry lograron encontrar su felices para siempre a pesar de un… ejem… inicio complicado. En comparación, conocer a los padres debería ser un pan comido, ¿cierto?_

_Pero desde el momento en que la pareja aterriza en Londres, nuevos inconvenientes sólo siguen apareciendo: una futura suegra desaprobadora, más de un (prácticamente) percance menor, y darse cuenta de que tal vez no están tan listos para su futuro como ellos pensaban._

_Como resultado, la única cosa más difícil que encontrar el amor, es mantenerlo._

**_-_Secuela de Losing It**

* * *

**Niklaus**

La alarma sonó demasiado temprano.

La golpeé en silencio, y luego me estiré hacia Rachel. Encontré sólo sábanas arrugadas y el espacio vacío. Mis párpados se sentían como si hubieran sido cambiados por sacos de arena, pero me senté y les pedí que se abrieran.

Mi voz se escuchó grave por el sueño cuando grité:

—¿Amor? ¿Dónde estás? —Algo resonó en la cocina como respuesta. Me senté, la fatiga esfumándose ante la idea de Rachel levantada. Y ella estaba cocinando.

Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Tiré las mantas y el aire fresco de la mañana asaltó mi piel desnuda. Me puse un par de pantalones pijama y una camiseta antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

—¿Rachel?

Otro sonido metálico.

Una maldición murmurada.

Luego, doblé la esquina hacia una zona de guerra.

Sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su rostro, su cabello, nuestro pequeño rincón de la cocina, todo estaba cubierto de harina. Algún tipo de masa manchaba sus mejillas y las encimeras.

—¿Amor?

—Estoy haciendo panqueques —dijo, de la forma en que podría decirse: _"Yo no lo hice"_ cuando eres amenazado a punta de pistola por policías. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo para no reírme, y fui devastado por un par de piernas desnudas que salían desde la camiseta de gran tamaño que llevaba puesta. _Mi camiseta._ Maldición.

Sus piernas me encantaron desde el primer momento en que las vi, mientras la ayudaba con una quemadura que había recibido en mi moto. Me distraían apenas tanto ahora como entonces.

Podría haber estudiado durante horas la forma de sus muslos y la manera en que se ensanchaban hacia sus caderas. Podría haber sido arrastrado por el sentimiento de posesión que se hinchó en mí al verla en mi ropa. Había docenas de cosas que quería hacer en ese momento, pero un olor punzante me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, y unos zarcillos de humo empezaron a arrastrarse alrededor de Rachel, provenientes de la estufa a sus espaldas. Me tambaleé por la sartén, donde encontré un bulto ennegrecido y deformado de algo. Saqué la sartén de la estufa, y oí un ligero tirón en el aliento de Rachel detrás de mí.

Otro mal signo.

Tan rápido como pude, arrojé el _"panqueque"_ a la basura, y deposité la sartén en el fregadero. Le dije:

—¿Por qué no salimos a desayunar?

Rachel sonrió, pero era una de esas sonrisas acuosas y vacilantes que hacían que los hombres quisieran correr por las colinas. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a Rachel teniendo ataques de pánico. Pero el llanto… todavía era un territorio terriblemente familiar.

Se dejó caer en una silla cercana, y su cabeza golpeó contra la mesa. Me quedé allí, abriendo y cerrando los puños, tratando de decidir sobre el mejor curso de acción. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, presionó su mejilla contra la mesa y me miró. Su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, su labio inferior sufría bajo sus dientes, y la mirada de sus ojos tiraba de algo en mi pecho. Como una picazón en mi corazón. Todo lo que sabía era que algo andaba mal, y quería arreglarlo. El cómo era la cuestión.

Me adelanté y me arrodillé junto a su silla. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y su piel era de un tono más pálido de lo normal. Le pregunté:

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Desde alrededor de las cuatro. Tal vez más cerca de las tres.

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el pelo rebelde.

—Rachel…

—Leí, lavé un poco de ropa, y limpié la cocina. —Miró a su alrededor—. Estaba limpio, lo juro.

Me reí y me incliné para darle un beso en la frente. Saqué otra silla, y me senté a su lado. Apoyé la cabeza junto a la de ella, pero cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta para mirar en otra dirección.

—No me mires. Soy un desastre —dijo.

No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Deslicé un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y la tiré en mi regazo. Ella gimió mi nombre y, a continuación, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. Tomé su mandíbula, y la obligué a encontrar mi mirada. No podía ser una coincidencia que esto estuviera sucediendo el día en que estuvimos de acuerdo sobre ir a Londres para conocer a mis padres. Ella había estado muy tranquila al respecto, hasta ahora.

—Todo va a estar bien, amor. Te lo prometo.

—¿Qué pasa si ella me odia?

De eso se trataba. Mi madre. Rachel apenas podía manejar a su propia madre dominante, parecía cruel que el universo hubiera tenido a bien darnos dos. Pero estaba mucho más preocupado por lo que Rachel pensaría, que por lo que mi madre pensaría. Rachel era honesta, y dulce, y genuina, y mi familia… Bueno, no tanto.

Forcé una sonrisa y le dije:

—Imposible.

—Niklaus, he escuchado suficientes llamadas telefónicas de tu madre como para saber que es muy… obstinada. Sería estúpido no preocuparme por lo que va a pensar de mí.

—Sería estúpido pensar que cualquier cosa que mi madre pudiera decir importaría. —Y no lo hacía. Pero a Rachel le importaba. Tarde en la noche, cuando nuestro apartamento se tranquilizaba, la imagen de mi madre como un depredador y Rachel como su presa seguía apareciendo en mi cabeza. Una semana. Sólo teníamos que sobrevivir una semana. Acaricié mi pulgar por su mandíbula y añadí—: Te amo.

Tanto que me aterrorizaba. Y yo no me asustaba fácilmente.

—Lo sé… Yo sólo…

—Quieres gustarle. Lo sé. Y lo harás. —_Por favor, Dios, que lo haga_—. Vas a gustarle porque te amo. Puede que ella sea un poco áspera, pero como cualquier madre, quiere que yo sea feliz.

O al menos esperaba que ella viera las cosas de esa forma.

La barbilla de Rachel se inclinó ligeramente, por lo que sus labios estaban junto a los míos. Sentí su aliento a través de mi boca, y mi cuerpo reaccionó casi al instante. Mi columna se enderezó, y se convirtió en muy consciente de sus piernas desnudas sobre mi regazo.

—¿Y lo eres? ¿Feliz? —preguntó.

Dios, a veces yo sólo quería sacudirla. En muchos sentidos, había superado lo peor de sus inseguridades, pero en los momentos de tensión parecía que todo volvía hacia atrás. En lugar de perder el aliento contestando, me paré con ella, acunándola en mis brazos, y me dirigí al pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me detuve un momento para darle un beso duro en la boca. Sus dedos se entrelazaron alrededor de mi cuello, pero me retiré antes de que ella pudiera distraerme de hacer mi punto.

—Te estoy mostrando lo feliz que soy.

Le di un codazo a la puerta del baño para abrirla, y me incliné más allá de la cortina de la ducha. Rachel chilló y se sostuvo fuerte de mi cuello, mientras yo abría las canillas con ella todavía en mis brazos. Levantó una ceja, una sonrisa socarrona escondida a través de sus labios.

—¿Nuestra ducha te hace feliz?

—Tú me haces feliz. La ducha es simplemente multifunción.

—Cuán responsable de tu parte.

Besé una mancha de masa de panqueques en su mejilla, y le sonreí.

—Sí, esa es la palabra.

La dejé en el suelo, pero sus brazos quedaron metidos alrededor de mi cuello. Cuando ella me sonrió de esa manera, me olvidé de la harina en su cara, o de su cabeza salvaje. Esa sonrisa fue directamente a través de mí y se instaló en algún lugar de mis huesos.

Le di un beso en la frente y dije:

—Vamos a limpiarte.

Encontré el dobladillo de su enorme camiseta, y comencé tirando de ella por encima de su cabeza. No estoy seguro de dónde terminó porque cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo, mi visión se redujo sólo a ella.

Dios, era preciosa.

Si me hubieran dicho hace dos años que me casaría con una chica que había conocido hacía poco más de un año, los hubiera tenido por locos. Mi historial romántico era tan terrible que nunca pensé en mí mismo como de las personas que se casan. Hasta ella.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta, y mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo a ella. A su boca. Su pecho. La parte baja de la cintura que parecía perfectamente esculpida para caber en mis manos.

Ella lo había cambiado todo. No sabía lo que era conocer a una persona tan llena de alegría, que sólo por estar cerca de ella me sentía elevado a un lugar más feliz. Nunca había estado con alguien que fuera capaz de cautivar cada parte de mí: mente, cuerpo y alma.

El cuerpo, por supuesto, era mi objetivo principal en ese momento.

Su labio inferior sobresalió, llamándome, y dijo:

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer que me quede aquí desnuda mientras tú estás completamente vestido?

Me senté en el inodoro, y sonreí descaradamente hacia ella. Me eché hacia atrás, poniendo una pierna sobre mi otra rodilla.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día —dije.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Quería estudiarla, memorizarla, poder cerrar los ojos y verla perfectamente.

Rodó los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, podría ser un poco incómodo si tuviera que estar desnuda todo el día. A pesar de que haría que pasar por la seguridad del aeropuerto sea mucho más simple.

Solté una carcajada, y ella agregó:

—¿No era su objetivo distraerme y hacerme menos auto-consciente? Está decayendo en su trabajo, Sr. Mikaelson.

Bueno, yo no podía tener eso, ¿ahora iba a hacerlo?

La agarré de la cintura y la atraje hacia delante, hasta que mi barbilla rozó la piel justo debajo de su ombligo. Ella se estremeció en mis brazos, y la reacción envió la sangre gritando por mis venas. Dejé que mis labios la rozaran sólo un poco y dije:

—No tienes nada sobre lo que ser auto-consciente.

Tenía las manos enganchadas en mi pelo, y me miraba con ojos vidriosos. Más firme esta vez, arrastré mis labios sobre su ombligo y hasta el valle hecho por sus costillas. Probé la harina en su piel, incluso allí, y sofoqué una carcajada.

Por encima de mí, suspiró y dijo:

—Has vuelto a la pista con esa cosa de la distracción.

De repente sintiéndome impaciente, me paré y me quité la camisa sobre mi cabeza. Fui recompensado con un suspiro entrecortado y un labio mordido que me hizo increíblemente difícil no ser arrogante. Y no tomarla en ese momento.

Tragó saliva, llevando mis ojos a su cuello. Dios, no sabía qué pasaba con su cuello, pero era mi perdición constante. Me sentí como un adolescente, con ganas de marcar esa piel pálida, inmaculada, como mía, una y otra vez. Pasé un pulgar sobre su pulso, y ella volvió a tragar saliva, con los ojos muy abiertos. Até mis dedos en sus rizos revueltos por el sueño, e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué tal ahora? —pregunté.

Si ella estaba la mitad de distraída que yo, diría que había hecho mi trabajo. Sus ojos se apartaron de mi pecho desnudo.

—Uh… ¿qué?

Me reí, pero el sonido quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando sus delgados dedos alisaron mi pecho hasta la cintura de mis pantalones pijama. Se cerraron alrededor de la banda, y tragué. Mirando hacia abajo, pude ver la forma en que sus curvas se extendieron hacia mí, y yo no quería nada más que sellar nuestros cuerpos juntos.

Antes de perder por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos, le dije:

—No más preocupaciones acerca de mi madre, ¿cierto?

Para cualquiera de nosotros.

Me dio una mirada media acristalada.

Utilicé una mano para tirar de ella más cerca, y la otra para ahuecar su pecho. Luego repetí:

—No más preocupaciones.

—¿Prometes hacer esto cada vez me preocupe?

Le di un pellizco rápido a la punta del pecho en mi mano. Ella se estremeció, y luego gimió. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se balanceó hacia el mío.

—No más preocupaciones —respiró.

_Gracias a Dios_, pensé.

Porque no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Aplasté mis labios contra los suyos, deseando por enésima vez poder fijar permanentemente nuestras bocas juntas. Cada parte de ella sabía divino, pero su boca era mi favorita. Era tan fácil perderme en besarla, sobre todo porque me daba cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, y sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros como si estuviera colgando de un precipicio, y eso fuera lo único que la mantenía a salvo. Cuanto más duro la besaba, más sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Arrastré una mano desde el cuello hacia abajo, en la línea de su columna vertebral, y su boca se alejó de la mía. Se estremeció en mis brazos, con los ojos cerrados.

Apoyé mi frente contra la de ella, y tiré su pecho desnudo al mío. Entre el vapor de la ducha y su piel, nuestro pequeño cuarto de baño era como un horno. Nunca habría pensado que podía sentir esa paz mientras mi corazón martilleaba y mi piel ardía, pero eso fue lo que me atrajo. Siempre había pensado que el amor era esta cosa francamente fea, complicada, y difícil. Posiblemente porque, al crecer, no había tenido un ejemplo de lo que debería ser una relación. No sabía que podía ser de otra manera. Pero Rachel ahuyentaba ese gris y hacía que todo pareciera blanco y negro. No importaba la pregunta, ella era la respuesta.

Ella era mi todo: los pulmones que me permitían respirar, el corazón que tenía que latir, los ojos que me dejaban ver. Se había convertido en una parte de mí, y lo único que quedaba era un pedazo de papel para decirle al mundo que éramos tan inseparables como ya sentía que éramos.

Era sólo un pedazo de papel. La sensación importaba mucho más, pero una parte de mí cantaba con energía nerviosa, exigiendo que lo hiciéramos oficial. Pronto. Era la misma parte de mí que se preocupaba por cómo reaccionaría Rachel acerca de mi familia… a la forma en que crecí.

Ella salió de mis brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior ya enrojecido e hinchado. Luego retiró la cortina de la ducha y se metió en la bañera.

Odiaba el miedo que perseguía los talones de mi amor por ella.

A pesar del hecho de que nuestra relación había comenzado en la más preocupante e imposible situación entre profesor y estudiante, había sido casi perfecta desde entonces. Un mundo teñido de rosa.

Pero no podía seguir así. La lógica, la realidad y el hecho de conocer a mi madre de toda la vida, me hacían estar seguro de eso. El sentimiento salió de la nada. Estaba viéndola, tocándola, besándola, y luego, de repente, por un momento infinitesimal me sentí como si todo estuviera a punto de venirse abajo. Como si estuviéramos en equilibrio sobre un precipicio, se sentía inevitable que con el tiempo nos caeríamos. No sabía cómo iba a suceder. Sus inseguridades. Mi terquedad. La interferencia del destino (o mi familia). Pero por unos segundos, pude sentir que venía.

Entonces, como siempre, ella me hizo volver. Esos segundos de inevitabilidad e incertidumbre se disolvieron en la magnitud de mis sentimientos por ella. La duda fue borrada por el toque de su mano, o el capricho de su sonrisa, y me sentí como si pudiéramos mantener a raya esa caída para siempre.

Ella lo hizo de nuevo, mirando por última vez alrededor de la cortina, vestida sólo con una sonrisa. Oí el cambio en el patrón de agua y sabía que había dado un paso bajo el chorro de la ducha. Así que empujé mis preocupaciones lejos en favor de un uso mucho más agradable de mi tiempo.

Me quité lo último de mi ropa, y me reuní con ella en el vapor. Todavía no estábamos en Londres, y yo no iba a dejar que el miedo me robara ni un segundo de la perfección a mi alcance.

Lo lograríamos, siempre y cuando ambos nos mantuviéramos el uno con el otro. Mantendríamos nuestro mundo teñido de rosa.


	2. Rachel 02

**__________****______****Declaimer:** _______________Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Rachel**

Nuestra mañana en la ducha se convirtió en una mañana en la cama, y el hombre milagroso sacó cada onza de estrés de mi cuerpo. En serio. Creo que su lengua tenía algún tipo de habilidad especial para derretir mis huesos porque me sentía tan relajada que estaba prácticamente en estado líquido. Sólo llámenme Alex Mack.

—Eso, Sr. Mikaelson, fue una muy buena respuesta a mi pregunta.

Sus dedos hicieron cosquillas en la parte posterior de mi rodilla y su boca se movió perezosamente a través de mi hombro. Me estremecí cuando dijo:

—¿Cuál fue la pregunta? —La mano sobre mi rodilla se arrastró hasta la piel sensible en el interior de mi muslo—. Me distraje.

Tragué saliva.

Nos distrajimos bastante.

—Te pregunté si eras feliz.

Su mano continuó más lejos hasta que su toque me hizo dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Cierto. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida.

Quería tocarle, pero tuve una sorprendente falta de control sobre mis extremidades gracias a sus muy concentradas distracciones.

—No es estúpido. —Apreté los dientes—. No puedo leer tu mente. A veces sólo tengo que escucharlo.

Se inclinó sobre mí, su cabello despeinado, pero sus ojos pensativos.

—Y yo soy malo en decirlo.

—Sólo a veces. —O, a veces sólo necesitaba oír más. Me dije a mí misma que estaba siendo estúpida, pero odiar mis inseguridades no las hacía desaparecer.

Se movió por encima de mí y se instaló entre mis muslos. Aún sensible de nuestra última vez, gemí cuando su cuerpo se pegó al mío.

—En ese caso, debes saber que cada vez que hago esto —movió sus caderas—, estoy _increíblemente_ feliz.

De alguna manera, a través de toda la sensación me las arreglé para poner los ojos en blanco.

—Estamos hablando de dos tipos diferentes de felicidad.

Negó con la cabeza, y bajó sus labios a mi oído:

—Hay una sola clase. Ya sea que esté dentro de ti, o acostado a tu lado, o tocándote el cabello, o escuchándote reír, todo significa la misma cosa. Si estoy contigo, soy feliz.

Dios, era bueno. En _todo_.

Tocó un punto sensible dentro de mí, y la palabra bueno cayó de mi boca por accidente.

Se rió sombríamente.

—¿Me estás evaluando? Pensé que yo era el maestro aquí.

Tiré de su boca a la mía para que se callara, y luego envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—No te estoy calificando. Tu ego es lo suficientemente grande ya.

Se rió y continuó distrayéndome por la mañana y una buena parte de la tarde.

Funcionó por un tiempo, de acuerdo, tal vez un buen rato. Pero cuando nos embarcamos en el vuelo tarde esa noche, ninguna cantidad de coqueteo, toqueteos, o susurros en mi oído podían hacerme dejar de pensar en la gran cantidad de potenciales desastres que me esperaban en Londres.

No sabía casi nada sobre su familia. Salvo que su madre me aterrorizaba. Me asustaba a más no poder, sólo por la expresión del rostro de Niklaus mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono y el sonido de su voz que se escapaba a través del altavoz. Cuando veía su nombre en el identificador de llamadas, era como ver la Marca Tenebrosa flotando por encima de mi apartamento.

¿Y si ella me miraba y confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía que era verdad? Niklaus era demasiado bueno para mí.

No me malentiendan. No estaba inundada de autocompasión porque... hola, tengo buen tipo. No tengo quejas. Pero eso no significaba que fuera demasiado estúpida como para saber que podría tener a alguien más bonita, o más alta, o con un pelo menos rizado.

Pero él estaba _conmigo_. Siempre y cuando yo no lo arruinara, por supuesto.

Y Dios sabe que era buena en arruinar las cosas.

Así que me senté en mi asiento de avión con los demás a mí alrededor durmiendo, incluyendo a Garrick, y me dirigí a la locura a causa de la preocupación.

Si el peso de mi estrés fuera real, no habría manera de que este avión pudiera estar en el aire. Caeríamos en picada y rápidamente, y lo más valiente, sería tirarme por la puerta lateral para el bien de todos, gritando—: ¡Aligerando! —al caer hacia la muerte.

Esa era _otra_ cosa que podría salir mal. Podría caer hacia la muerte en las escaleras de la casa de Niklaus. Esperen... ¿tenían escaleras? Debería haber hecho que él me detallara todo. Tal vez debería haberlo despertado y preguntarle en ese momento sobre las escaleras. Y obtener una descripción de toda la casa. Y los fondos de sus padres y todos con los que se hubieran reunido jamás. Tal vez sólo podría seguir hablando, para dejar de escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

Empecé a alcanzarlo, pero luego llevé esa misma mano de nuevo con fuerza contra mi frente.

_En serio, Rachel. Relájate. _

Ese fue mi mantra durante el resto del viaje. Lo repetí en mi cabeza (y posiblemente en voz alta) mientras presionaba mi frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana del avión y trataba de dormir un poco.

El mantra trabajó tanto como mis intentos de dormir. A ratos me movía entre la ventana, la bandeja del respaldo y el hombro de Niklaus, tratando de encontrar un lugar para apoyar mi cabeza que no se sintiera terriblemente incómodo. No entiendo cómo pude dormir en el hombro de Niklaus en casa, y en ese momento, cuando era mi mejor opción para el sueño, se sentía como tratar de descansar la cabeza sobre una almohada hecha con fragmentos de vidrio y cubierta de hormigas espolvoreadas con ántrax.

Me cambié de nuevo a la bandeja del respaldo, doblándome sobre ella cuando Niklaus se incorporó y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Lo desperté.

Fracaso de novia.

—Lo siento —le susurré.

Metió la mano entre mí y mi lugar de descanso actual, encontró el elemento de metal que sujetaba mi cinturón de seguridad, y este chasqueó al abrirse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

Él ni siquiera habló, sólo hizo un gesto con la mano para que me levantara.

Me movió para volver a colocar la bandeja plegada en posición vertical. Mi cabeza se estiró hacia el lado buscando caber debajo de los compartimentos superiores, retiró el apoyabrazos y se deslizó hacia mi lugar. Con las manos en mis caderas, me depositó en su viejo asiento, y luego se volvió hacia mí, apoyando la espalda contra la ventana. Abrió los brazos con una media sonrisa soñolienta, y yo caí en ellos con gratitud. Acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho, suspiré de alivio.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—Perfecto.

Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, y luego el sueño fue casi tan irresistible como él.

Me desperté unas horas más tarde para encontrar luz filtrándose a través de las ventanas del avión. Dos mujeres cuchicheaban en voz baja, unas cuantas filas detrás de nosotros, en un acento musical familiar. Y me di cuenta. Ya casi estábamos en Londres.

Iba a estar en _Londres_.

Dios, todos esos meses de ver fotos de Caroline y escuchar acerca de sus viajes. Había estado furiosa de celos. Ahora era mi turno. Quería avisar en la estación de metro, comer pescado y patatas fritas y tratar de hacer a los guardias de la reina reír. Quería ver el Big Ben y el Globo y el Puente de Londres y a Dame Judi Dench. O a Maggie Smith. O a Alan Rickman. O a Sir Ian McKellen. O a alguien famoso y británico, en realidad.

_Mierda_. Esto estaba realmente sucediendo.

Y no era un simple turista. Estaba de visita con alguien que había crecido en la ciudad. Con mi _prometido_.

Toma eso, mundo.

—Te ves más feliz.

Aparté mi vista de la ventana para encontrar Niklaus despierto y observándome fijamente. Di un pequeño chillido y me lancé sobre él. Pegué nuestras bocas, y por un momento, él se quedó inmóvil y sorprendido debajo de mí. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron, su mano acarició la parte posterior de mi cuello y me besó tan profundamente que casi me olvidé de Londres. Casi.

Me separé, sonriendo, y me dijo:

—No es que _alguna_ vez vaya a quejarme de momentos como este, pero, ¿qué te pasa? Has esperado un poco si tu objetivo era unirte al club de las alturas.

Le di un manotazo en el hombro juguetonamente, y luego otro rápido beso en la boca porque no podía resistirlo.

—Eres inglés —le dije.

Él sonrió y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Sí. Sí, lo soy.

—Y estamos a punto de estar en Inglaterra.

Asintió lentamente, y sabía que sonaba loca, pero no me importaba.

—Sí. Sólo hemos estado planeando esta visita por un mes.

—Lo sé... Yo sólo... no me había dado cuenta de que estamos en Londres hasta ahora. O a punto de estarlo, de todos modos. He estado tan preocupada por tu madre que no había pensado en ello. ¡Me voy a Londres! ¡Seeeh!

Se rió entre dientes, suave y tranquilo, y pasó los dedos sobre mis labios para callarme. Cierto, la gente dormía. Entonces, como no podía contenerlo, se rió más fuerte, ignorando por completo su propia advertencia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté.

Ahogando lentamente su risa, utilizó la mano enganchada en mi cuello para tirar de mi frente contra la suya. Nuestros labios se rozaron apenas cuando dijo:

—Me haces feliz. —Sonreí con aprobación, y añadió—: ¿Te casas conmigo?

Mi corazón dio una vuelta, como deberían haber hecho, sin éxito, mis panqueques esta mañana.

—Ya me has preguntado eso, y ya dije que sí.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, es injusto que sólo pueda pedírtelo una vez.

_Derritiéndome_. Derritiéndome mucho.

Extendí la mano y pasé los dedos por su mandíbula. No se había afeitado en un par de días, por lo que el vello era rudo, masculino e _increíblemente_ sexy. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en mi mano como Hamlet hacía cuando alguien que no fuera yo estaba jugando con ella. Estúpido gato.

—Sí. La respuesta siempre será sí —le dije.

Tomó la mano de su mandíbula y rozó los labios sobre mis nudillos. Mis entrañas pegajosas del desayuno que nos habían dado las azafatas dieron un vuelco. Besó el anillo en mi dedo anular, ¿y quién hubiera sabido que el anillo de compromiso era una zona tan erógena?

—Voy a tener que vigilarte. Sé lo mucho que amas los acentos, y voy a tener más competencia en ese terreno por aquí.

Me eché a reír.

—¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso! ¡Sólo pensar en todo un país lleno de hombres británicos! Yo podría…

Me tiró hacia delante y me hizo callar de mi forma favorita.

—Eso no es divertido —dijo—. Ya es bastante malo que esté a punto de tener que compartirte con mi familia.

_Ugh_. Yo iba a hacer caso omiso a esa cosa de toda la familia. Ya había actuado bastante como Debbie Downer por este viaje.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y dijiste que no eras del tipo celoso? ¿Recuerdas el momento en que fue una gran _mentira_?

Ah, bueno. Los celos se veían realmente muy bien en él.

—No fue una mentira. Sólo que no nunca había conocido a nadie digna de ponerme celoso… Hasta ti.

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Todos los hombres británicos tienen tanta labia?

—No. Sólo yo.

—Y James Bond.

—Cierto. Por supuesto.

—Está bien. Supongo que desde que James es ficticio, voy a tener que conservarte.

—No podrías deshacerte de mí, ni aunque lo intentaras.

—_No_ voy a intentarlo.

Una azafata me tocó el hombro y nos pidió que por favor nos preparáramos para el aterrizaje. Supuse que lo que realmente quería decir era que parara de abusar sexualmente de mi novio en público.

_Dios, las líneas aéreas_. _Tacaño con los cacahuetes y la diversión._

No lo sentía, pero me sonrojé de todos modos porque eso era lo único para lo que mi cuerpo traidor era bueno. Me puse de frente, pero noté a una mujer sentada al otro lado del pasillo mirándonos. Ella tenía su codo en el apoyabrazos y la mejilla sobre su mano, observándonos como si fuéramos su entretenimiento durante el vuelo. Mi pequeño rubor se extendió como un incendio forestal en toda mi cara y cuello.

Tal vez habíamos estado haciendo un poco de espectáculo.

A Niklaus no parecía importarle la atención, su pecho se movía en una risa silenciosa. Le di un golpe en el brazo y traté de ignorar a la mujer, que seguía mirando.

Niklaus dijo de nuevo:

—Cásate conmigo.

Oh, ahora sólo se estaba mostrando.

Oí a la mujer hacer _"aww"_ junto a nosotros, y juro por Dios que esperaba que sacara una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, o algo así.

Lo golpeé una vez más, y él sólo se rió. Apoyé la cabeza contra el asiento cuando el avión comenzó a bajar, y traté de poner mi rubor bajo control.

Niklaus se quedó con aire satisfecho a mi lado mientras aterrizábamos y caminábamos hasta la puerta. Me alegré de que estuviéramos cerca de la parte delantera del avión para que pudiéramos tomar nuestras cosas y alejarnos de la audiencia. Saqué mi bolsa de debajo del asiento frente a mí y huí.

—Espera —dijo la mujer—. ¿No vas a responder?

Niklaus rió y agregó:

—Sí, ¿no me vas a contestar?

Mi barbilla bajó, y me quedé… bueno, sin saber qué hacer.

Realmente iba a obligarme a hacer esto con esa mujer mirando. Y ahora que ella había dicho algo, algunos otros estaban prestando atención, también. Apreté los labios y lo miré. Como actriz, _debería_ manejar mejor la atención, pero era diferente cuando estaba haciendo un papel. Tenía que apagar mi cerebro y pensar como alguien más.

De mala gana, dije:

—Sí.

—¿Qué fue eso, amor? No pude escucharte bien.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dije que sí.

Niklaus se volvió hacia las personas que nos rodeaban y prácticamente gritó:

—¡Ella dijo que sí!

Gradualmente, la cabina estalló en aplausos, y le lancé una mirada que era en una parte de te-voy-a-matar y tres partes de sácame-de-aquí-ahora-bien-gracias-adiós.

Niklaus absorbió los aplausos con una sonrisa encantadora mientras yo me veía, probablemente, apenas más atractiva que un rábano. Me volví para huir y tropecé con algo. En realidad no podía ver nada, pero _juro_ que había algo.

Caminé rápidamente fuera del avión y resistí las ganas de correr por el pasillo y hasta la terminal. Niklaus me alcanzó justo cuando atravesé la puerta, y colocó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

—Sabes que me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

—Y sabes que lo odio.

—Me recuerda a tu cara la segunda vez que nos vimos, esa mañana en mi clase. El momento y lugar más inapropiado donde alguna vez me excité, pero tenías un hermoso rubor. Mi cuerpo no me dio muchas opciones.

Sólo estaba diciendo eso para hacerme sonrojar más. Podrías pensar que era un poco más cómodo hablar sobre sexo, ahora que lo había tenido y todo eso. También que a mi edad debería ser capaz de introducir con éxito la pajilla en un ponche de jugo Capri Sun. Estaba a 0-2 aquí.

Así que lo deje disfrutar mi vergüenza. Y me gustó la manera en que presionó su costado contra mí. Un intercambio justo.


	3. Niklaus 03

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Niklaus**

Todavía estaba un poco con cara de sueño, mientras esperábamos en la cola de inmigración, luego tomé nuestras maletas y pasamos por la aduana. Rachel alternaba entre la exuberancia y el silencio, más de este último, a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino final.

Fuera del aeropuerto, metí a Rachel bajo mi brazo, necesitando sentirla, tener algún tipo de control mientras su pánico comenzaba a sangrar en mí. Estaba poco entusiasmado tratando de parar un taxi para que nos llevaran a casa de mis padres en Kesington, cuando oí a alguien gritar:

—¡Mikaelson!, ¡Niklaus Mikaelson!, ¡mira por aquí, imbécil!

Rachel ya se había detenido y estaba mirando a los dos idiotas en la acera, gritando y agitando los brazos. El primero tenía la piel oscura y una cabeza circular que había estado cubierta de rastas la última vez que lo había visto. Ese sería Marcel. Y junto a él, el segundo idiota, Thierry, quien se parecía lo suficiente a mí para pasar por mi hermano (un engaño que habíamos usado más de una vez cuando éramos niños), lo que significaba problemas.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y sonreí.

—Maldita sea.

¿Qué en el mundo estaban haciendo aquí?

—¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó Rachel.

—Muy viejos amigos.

Rachel y yo dimos la vuelta a nuestro equipaje y apenas recorrimos un par de metros antes de que Marcel me estuviera enfrentando.

—¡Ricky! —gritó, jugando con mi cabello.

Oí a Rachel decir:

—¿Ricky? —Por encima de mi hombro antes de que empujar a Marcel.

Obviamente, le dije:

—Ese nombre no estaba bien en la secundaria, y no está bien ahora.

Thierry dijo:

—Oh, vamos, hermano. Por lo menos permítele divertirse un poco. No nos has visitado en años. Aunque puedo ver por qué.

No tenía que mirar para saber que estaba mirando a Rachel. No sólo nos parecíamos, altos, cabello rubio, ojos azules, teníamos el mismo gusto por las mujeres. Había bromeado con ella sobre encontrar otro tipo, pero ahora no era tan divertido. Negué con la cabeza hacia él y la atraje hacia mí.

— Rachel, estos dos bastardos son mis viejos compañeros, Marcel y Thierry. Vinimos juntos. Y ésta es mi prometida, Rachel.

Dios, se sentía bien decir eso.

—¿Su nombre es Rachel? O es su apodo porque ella es realmente buena…

—Marcel —advertí.

Se encogió de hombros y le disparó a Rachel una descarada sonrisa. Ella estaba sonriéndoles a ambos, sus mejillas con un rojo brillante. Y tan bueno como fue verlos, no estaba ni remotamente interesado en compartirla.

Pregunté:

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Marcel dijo:

—Llamamos a tu padre, y le pedimos que le dijera a tu madre que el vuelo se había retrasado por unas horas.

—¿Por qué harían eso?

Thierry sonrió en dirección a Rachel y dijo:

—Porque queríamos conocer a tu chica… antes de que tu madre la hiciera pedazos.

Vi la sangre drenar su rostro, y pasó de estar roja a blanca en segundos. Bueno, ahí fue lo último de su calma.

—¡Niklaus! —Su mano conectó con mi brazo, y luego otra vez con mi pecho.

Lanzándole una mirada a Thierry, tomé sus manos y la acerqué.

—Está bromeando, amor. Todo va a estar bien.

_Por favor, que lo esté. _

—O después de unas cervezas con nosotros, estará, de todos modos —interrumpió Marcel.

—Es medio día —dije.

Marcel se encogió de hombros.

—Nos aseguraremos de que haya algo de comida ahí.

Rachel tenía los brazos cruzados, mirándome. Se veía tan caliente cuando estaba enfadada que casi no me importaba.

Dije:

—Gracias a ambos por venir. Y por cabrear mi futura esposa en un tiempo récord. Pero fue un vuelo largo. Probablemente sólo debería regresar a casa con Rachel.

Cuando la alcancé, su mano revoloteó fuera de mi alcance y volvieron a golpearme en el pecho.

—Oh no, no lo hará, Sr. Mikaelson. —Escuché a Marcel reír detrás de mí. Ella continuó—. No me estás privando de la oportunidad de reunir un poco de coraje líquido muy necesario, o de interrogar a tus amigos.

Thierry lanzó un silbido.

—Me gusta esto.

Eso estaba incómodamente claro.

Me encontré con sus ojos, y ella no retrocedía. Apreté los labios en una fina línea, pero sus cejas se levantaron en respuesta.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. —Me giré a mis viejos amigos y añadí—: Un trago. Con comida. Una hora. Eso es todo. —Ellos alzaron las manos en señal de rendición y comenzaron a guiarnos por la acera.

Por encima de su hombro, Thierry dijo:

—Maldita sea, Mikaelson. ¿Acaso la enseñanza te succionó toda la diversión?

—Algo fue succionado mientras estaba enseñando.

Empujé a Marcel desde atrás, y fue a parar varios metros adelante, cacareando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada. Sólo está siendo un idiota.

Marcel mantuvo la distancia mientras nos llevaba a la misma vieja Peugeot que había estado conduciendo la última vez que había vivido en Londres, hacía casi ocho años. Era curioso lo poco que algunas cosas y personas cambiaron.

Yo había cambiado… de eso estaba seguro. En turnos, había sido igual de elitista y crítico como mis padres, y me había revelado, luchado con tremendos niveles de estupidez y problemas. Fue sólo hasta los últimos dos años que empecé a sentir que por fin había encontrado un término medio razonable. Sólo podía rezar para encontrar algo similar en la actualidad, con mis padres. Sólo podía pedir que todo este viaje no explotara en mi cara.

Ayudé a Rachel en el asiento trasero, y luego me giré hacia Thierry antes de deslizarme detrás de ella. No sólo se veía como mi hermano, también se había sentido como uno la mayor parte de mi vida. Y cuando me fui de esta ciudad, había dejado esa amistad. Recientemente alcancé a reconectar con él.

Dije:

—Es realmente bueno verte, amigo. Lo siento por fracasar en mantenerme en contacto.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Entiendo por qué te alejaste. Las cosas parecen haber trabajado por si solas muy bien.

Miré al coche, donde Rachel estaba sonriendo y sin duda escuchando alguna sucia historia que Marcel le estaba contando desde el asiento del conductor.

Sonreí.

—Sí, las cosas han funcionado a la perfección.

Salté en el asiento trasero y acerqué a Rachel para que se encontrara conmigo en el medio. Mis viejos compañeros podrían haber sido alborotadores, pero tienen una cosa a su favor; Rachel estaba más relajada de lo que la había visto en la última semana.

Quizás fue una buena idea soltarse por un momento. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

Atraje su cabeza hacia mí, presionando mi nariz en sus rizos mientras se reía al oír la ridícula voz de Marcel imitando a su madre. Su calidez, su olor me tranquilizaban. Y ella me hacía ver Londres con una nueva luz. Me hizo ver lo que era antes de que mis padres, con su presión y manipulación, me hicieran querer partir.

Una y otra vez, Rachel parecía ser mi nuevo comienzo, lo que me ayudaba a dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante.

Apoyó una mano en mi muslo y me miró. Debí de haber estado perdido en mis pensamientos por más tiempo del que pensaba, porque me preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le dije:

—Estoy contento de estar en casa y tenerte conmigo.

Giró su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y Marcel hizo ruidos amortiguados en el asiento delantero.

—Oh déjalos, Mar. Estás celoso porque todavía no has conseguido aferrarte a una mujer por más de una noche.

—¿Conseguido? ¿Conseguido? Debería ganar un premio por eso. Es más fácil de lo que piensas.

Rachel se acurrucó a mi lado y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conocen a Niklaus?

Marcel respondió:

—Sólo lo he conocido desde High School.

—Escuela secundaria. —Traduje para Rachel.

—Pero Thierry y Niklaus habían estado unidos por la cadera desde que estaban en pañales.

—Pañales —añadí.

—Eh, ella entiende lo esencial. No hay necesidad de traducir todo lo que digo. Hablo inglés.

—Por lo que estás diciendo —comenzó Rachel, inclinándose hacia delante, a los dos asientos delanteros—. ¿Debo ir por Thierry en busca de historias embarazosas?

—Disculpa. —Le di un codazo en el lado, y ella se retorció debajo de mí.

—Oh, vamos. Tú conoces bastantes cosas embarazosas sobre mí. Has estado allí en muchas de ellas.

—Cuenta —dijo Marcel, meneando las cejas hacia nosotros por el espejo retrovisor.

—No. Te. Atrevas. —Era mi turno para meterme.

—Espera. —Thierry se giró en su asiento hacia nosotros—. ¿Estás hablando acerca de estar toda caliente por el profesor?

—¡Niklaus! —Tenía la sensación que iba a oír mi nombre en ese tono con demasiada frecuencia en este viaje—. ¿Les dijiste?

—Le dije a Thierry. Desde que Marcel no parece muy sorprendido, supongo que lo sabe.

Rachel se inclinó y escondió su rostro entre las manos.

—Oh, Dios Mío, estoy tan avergonzada.

—¿Por qué estar avergonzada? —preguntó Marcel—. No puede haber algo más caliente que una fantasía de colegiala. Después de que Thierry me dijo, tuve sueños por una semana con chicas con los uniformes de la vieja escuela.

Rachel dio un gemido confuso y se hundió aún más hasta que su cara se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Todavía estaba aprendiendo los entresijos del habla de Rachel, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el gemido que hizo significaba que estaba muriendo de la mortificación.

Dirigí una mirada hacia él y espeté:

—Muchas gracias, amigo.

Entonces pasé una mano por la curva de la espalda de Rachel y dije:

—No hay ninguna razón para estar avergonzada, porque no hicimos nada malo. No quiero tener que mentir sobre nosotros otra vez.

Llámalo un problema. Llámalo carga. Pero realmente odiaba las mentiras. Son cosas feas, heridas purulentas, extendiéndose como una enfermedad. Son perdedores criminales que terminan perjudicando a todo el mundo.

Sentí su respiración subir y bajar jadeando, bajo mi mano.

—Tienes razón. —Se sentó y me quedé con mi mano entre ella y el asiento—. No me arrepiento, y he terminado de tener miedo de eso.

—Esta chica es impresionante —dijo Marcel.

—Esa es mi chica. —Le dije al oído.

—Aférrate fuerte a la piel, cariño. Déjanos a Thierry y a mí conseguirte una cerveza y estarás armada para el momento en que estés de pie en el gran vestíbulo de los Mikaelson.

—¿Tienen un gran vestíbulo? —Palideció.

Me rasqué el cuello y dije:

—Es sólo un poco grande.

—¿Qué pasa con las escaleras? ¿Tiene escaleras?

Asentí.

Levantó las manos.

—Eso es todo. Voy a morir. Lo sabía.

Vi a los chicos mirarse el uno al otro, confusos, y luego dirigir sus ojos hacia mí. Sacudí la cabeza porque no tenía ni idea. Quizás podría ser un poco indulgente con esa regla de sólo una bebida.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, pero no vas a morir. Es sólo una casa. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Realmente era sólo una casa. Nunca pensé en eso como una casa.

Respiró hondo y asintió. Sentándose más alta, me dio una mirada determinada.

Escaleras. Gatos. Amo a esta mujer, pero Dios sabe que no siempre la entendía. Tenía tanto miedo de las cosas pequeñas, madres y casas elegantes, pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, lo abordaba con una enorme ferocidad. Cosas grandes. Cosas que daban miedo.

Su carrera en Filadelfia. La vida después de la universidad.

Enamorarse de mí.

Yo fui el que tuvo problemas con el gran cuadro. Nunca supe lo que quería hasta que ya me había golpeado un poco.

O hasta que entró en mi vida con un gato imaginario.

* * *

—Ella no necesita otro, Marcel. Está bien.

Los dos estábamos bien. Si bebía más, no tendría filtro para el momento en que conociéramos a mis padres, era un poco como meter una balsa salvavidas en el Titanic.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Cuál es el punto de trabajar en un bar si no puedo conseguir que mis amigos se emborrachen completamente?

Algo estaba terriblemente mal en estar al mediodía en un pub casi vacío, con la mayor cantidad de alcohol que jamás habíamos tenido.

—No lo sé… ¿Un empleo remunerado? ¿Ahorrar para finalmente dejar de vivir con tus padres?

—¡Sshh! —Agitó una mano con fuerza hacia mí, como si las dos personas en la barra fueran a escucharme.

—En primer lugar, eso es cruel, compañero. En segundo lugar, tengo mi propio apartamento. Simplemente ocurre que está encima del garaje de mis padres. Eso no cuenta como vivir con mis padres.

—Lo que te ayude a dormir por la noche, Mar.

—Sólo por eso… —Sirvió otro vaso y lo deslizó en dirección a Rachel.

Lo empujé antes que lo alcanzara, y lo aparté de ella.

—¡Eh! —Su labio inferior se curvó en una mueca. Un puchero casi irresistible.

—Cariño, creo que estás muy bien sin esto.

Se tambaleó en su taburete hacia mí, envolviendo una mano alrededor de mi cuello. Sus dedos se enredaron allí y me dijo:

—Bueno, si no puedo, tú debes beberlo.

Marcel interrumpió:

—Ahora, eso es un plan. Quizás otra bebida lo hará menos aburrido.

—No soy aburrido.

Thierry dio un fuerte ronquido, fingiendo dormir, con la cabeza balanceándose sobre la parte superior de su bebida.

Rachel rió estruendosamente, y lo único que le impedía caerse de su asiento era mi mano en su cintura. Los ojos de Thierry se abrieron, y le guiñó un ojo antes de dar otro dramático ronquido.

Con eso fue suficiente.

Cogí el taburete de Rachel y lo arrastré junto al mío. Ella gritó y cayó en mí. Traté de no verme demasiado molesto por Thierry mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella y tomaba un trago de cerveza.

Marcel aplaudió, Rachel canturreó contra la piel de mi cuello, y me dije a mí mismo que una bebida no me haría daño.

Famosas últimas palabras.


	4. Rachel 04

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Rachel**

—De acuerdo, ahora sí acabamos —dijo Niklaus, su voz profunda e hipnótica.

Yo no quería acabar. Esto era mucho más divertido que conocer a sus padres. Descansé mi barbilla sobre su hombro y dije:

—Sólo uno más.

Él me miró.

—Confía en mí, amor. Luego querrás haber parado ahora. De otra manera, comenzarás a inventar canciones y hablar sobre lo rico que huelo, y empezarás a tocarme inapropiadamente.

Descansé mi mejilla contra su hombro y deslicé mis dedos justo por debajo del collar de su camisa.

—Pensé que te gustaba cuando te tocaba inapropiadamente.

Niklaus detuvo mi mano en su cuello y dijo:

—No cuando estamos a punto de reunirnos con mi madre.

Oh, Dios. Su madre. No debería ser gracioso, pero aún así comencé a reír. Tenía que reír… o me pondría a llorar. Sé que dijo que Marcel y Thierry sólo bromeaban, pero no tenía dudas de que lo dijo para evitar que saliera huyendo.

—Tu mamá entenderá. Ustedes dos prácticamente ya están en la luna de miel. Es bastante repugnante —dijo Marcel.

Thierry añadió:

—Por supuesto que lo entenderá. Digo, es tu mamá. No es como si no hubiera tenido sexo antes.

Oh, Dios. Ahora iba a reír y llorar.

Thierry se inclinó sobre mí para mirar a Niklaus, cuyo rostro se encontraba arrugado en la que posiblemente era la única expresión nada atractiva que alguna vez hubiese visto en su rostro. Burlándose aún más de Niklaus, dijo:

—Apuesto a que tus padres lo están haciendo en este momento. Aprovechando para echarse un rapidito mientras tu vuelo está "retrasado".

Niklaus se levantó de su banco.

—Y… esa es nuestra señal para irnos a dormir ya.

—Y llamar a un terapeuta. —Sonrió Thierry.

—Y comprar un café —añadí. Café, definitivamente.

Niklaus se colocó detrás de mí, y sus cálidas manos apretaron mis hombros. Me incliné hacia atrás y ladeé la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre su estómago, y mirarlo al revés. Parpadeé. O quise hacerlo, de todos modos. En vez de eso, mis ojos se quedaron cerrados. La oscuridad se llenó de colores, y tuve la sensación de estar cayendo hacia un hoyo negro. Obligué a mis párpados a abrirse, y luego los entrecerré debido a la claridad del bar. Entre estar al revés y dos tragos pasado el punto de que me importara, el mundo se encontraba terriblemente desorientado.

—Creo… —Miré a Niklaus—. Que bebí demasiado.

Niklaus asintió, y si sus pesados párpados indicaban algo, era que no se encontraba exactamente sobrio, tampoco. O estaba excitado. O ambos… con suerte.

Él dijo:

—Creo que tengo un par de idiotas como amigos.

Thierry se levantó, dejando su cerveza a medio tomar sobre la barra.

—No seas tan dramático, Mikaelson. Sabemos lo mucho que nos amas. No tienes por qué hacer un espectáculo.

—Sólo salgamos de aquí —dijo —.

Asentí, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Marcel dijo:

—Al menos ahora está relajada. Te hice un favor.

De hecho, me encontraba gloriosamente relajada. Y pensé… quizá podríamos estirar todo esto del falso retraso del vuelo un poco más, tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros en la ciudad antes de tener que caminar por la plancha. Deslicé mis manos por el cinturón de cuero envuelto alrededor de sus caderas, y lo levanté con mis dedos.

Tarareando, encontré la cálida cruz donde los músculos de sus hombros fluían hasta su cuello. Esta era su parte más perfecta. Cuando respiré profundo, casi pude imaginar que estábamos solos y me encontraba rodeada por él.

Niklaus aclaró su garganta.

—Quizá algo demasiado relajada.

Abrí mis labios y probé esa perfección. Un pequeño sonido de satisfacción rodó de mis labios, y en algún lugar detrás de mí, escuché:

—Marcel en verdad sí te hizo un favor.

Niklaus, gentilmente, me empujó hasta que mis pies estuvieron planos sobre el piso, y ya no pude alcanzar su cuello.

Alzó su dedo medio en dirección a sus amigos. Thierry levantó las cejas, y Niklaus parecía darse cuenta que ya no nos encontrábamos en Estados Unidos. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, luego añadió un segundo dedo. Parecía una señal de paz al revés, pero sabía que no significaba eso. No aquí.

Thierry sacudió la cabeza.

—Maldición. Los Americanos te atraparon.

Niklaus volvió a mostrarle los dos dedos, pero esta vez con un poco más de convicción. Los miré, entendiendo vagamente lo que sucedía, hasta que ambos soltaron una risa.

Rodé los ojos.

Hombres.

Niklaus mantuvo mi mano agarrada con fuerza al salir del pub, y entonces nos dirigimos al auto en el cual habíamos llegado. Me introdujo primero al asiento trasero, y luego se subió él.

Rechacé el cinturón de seguridad para poder envolverme a su alrededor. Encontré de nuevo ese punto en su cuello y suspiré.

—En serio hueles muy bien.

Rió.

—Siempre dices eso, especialmente cuando has estado bebiendo.

Eso es porque era verdad. Nunca antes pensé en algún olor como algo excitante. Cuando compraba colonia para alguno de mis novios pasados, todas olían básicamente igual para mí. Normalmente hacía que algún trabajador en la tienda eligiese por mí. Pero con Niklaus… Dios, lo único que quería en la vida era estar rodeada de su esencia a cada segundo. Si no podía estar cerca de él, quería ponerme su ropa, o dormir en su lado de la cama.

Era rara. Podía aceptarlo.

Quizá se trataba el alcohol o el hecho de estar en una ciudad extranjera, o que esta era la primera vez que en verdad salíamos a tomar juntos, desde la noche en que nos conocimos; de cualquier modo, lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que mi piel hormigueaba por tocar la suya. Jugueteé con uno de los botones en su camisa, intentando actuar lo más inocente posible. Y entonces, lentamente, abrí el primer botón. Su cabeza no se movió, así que fui por el segundo.

Aparentemente un botón era mi límite, porque obviamente me atrapó. Le sonreí tan dulcemente como pude y deslicé mis dedos dentro de su camisa para tocar la piel desnuda de su pecho. Su barbilla bajó, y me miró en advertencia, pero no me detuvo. Tracé un camino a lo largo de su clavícula y desde su hombro, de vuelta hasta su pecho. Me observó con una mirada intensa, y el brazo reposando sobre el respaldo de mi asiento, descendió a mí alrededor. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi blusa hacia la curvatura de mi hombro.

Me moví para encararlo, apoyando mi otro hombro contra el asiento y cubriendo su regazo con mis piernas. Inmediatamente, su otra mano se enredó alrededor de mi pierna.

Puede que no tenga idea de muchas cosas, pero conocía a mi prometido. Definitivamente era un hombre de piernas.

Entre su toque y el alcohol, me sentía mareada.

Eso puede que fuese principalmente por el alcohol, considerando lo pesada que se sentía mi cabeza y la manera en que el mundo seguía removiéndose y girando en mi visión periférica. Las yemas de sus dedos encontraron la parte posterior de mis piernas, y me reí ante su toque.

—Aw, hermano —dijo Marcel desde el asiento delantero—. Ustedes dos son como un montón de adolescentes cachondos.

Me sentía como una adolescente. No había estado así de borracha en años. Siempre muy ocupada trabajando, y trabajando y trabajando un poco más.

Ser un adulto apestaba.

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia Niklaus y dije:

—No siento mis labios.

—Ven, déjame revisarte. —Su boca chocó contra la mía, y su lengua se introdujo entre mis labios, enredándose con la mía. Sabía a cerveza y a él mismo, y me di cuenta que había bebido casi tanto como yo. Se apartó. —Nop, aún están ahí.

Sonrió juguetonamente, y fue ahí cuando supe que había bebido demasiado. Riéndome, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, y descansé mi cabeza contra el asiento, tirándolo conmigo.

—¡Oigan, oigan! —llamó Marcel—. Nada de sexo mientras conduzco. Eso es poner en riesgo a la ciudadanía.

Los labios de Niklaus trazaron mi cuello, y no podía obligarme a misma a parar de reír. Le respondí:

—Entonces detente.

—¿En serio tendrán sexo en mi auto? Porque eso sería ardiente. ¿Ella puede ir arriba?

—¡Ojos al frente, Marcel! Nadie tendrá sexo —dijo Niklaus.

Fruncí el ceño, y besó el puchero en mis labios. Murmuró:

—Tú pones en riesgo a la ciudadanía.

Thierry se apoyó por encima de su asiento para mirarnos.

—Ustedes no necesitan café. Necesitan un jodido tranquilizante.

Gruñendo, las manos de Niklaus se deslizaron de mi cuerpo para apoyarse contra el asiento. Se sentó derecho de nuevo, y me quejé ante la distancia.

Me _quejé_. Estaría avergonzada si no me encontrara tan excitada.

Apretó los puños e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

De todas las ocasiones en las que tenía que practicar su contención, eligió ésta. Me iba a quemar en mi propia piel.

Mirando al techo, y con voz tensa, dijo:

—Lamento eso.

—¿Lo lamentas? —pregunté—. ¿Quién lo lamenta?

—¡Yo no! —dijo Marcel.

Tracé mis dedos sobre su brazo.

—Yo lamento que hayas parado.

Niklaus miró mal a Marcel por el espejo retrovisor hasta que su mirada se enfocó de nuevo en el camino. Luego se giró hacia mí y señaló a su amigo.

—Eso es lo que lamento.

En alguna parte de mi cuerpo, me encontraba bastante segura de que aún tenía un cerebro. Y probablemente me había estado gritando desde hacía un rato. Pero mis hormonas debían tener unos jodidos megáfonos, porque era todo lo que podía oír. Me senté, mis brazos y piernas temblando de necesidad reprimida. Mi blusa se encontraba torcida, y se podía ver mi sostén azul y el borde de mi seno por entre el cuello de mi camisa. La reajusté rápidamente, buscando a ver si Marcel o Thierry lo habían visto, pero por suerte, aún se encontraban mirando hacia adelante. Mis ojos saltaron hacia los de Niklaus, oscuros. Sí, definitivamente no lo pasó por alto.

Una corriente de electricidad me recorrió, y apreté las piernas, intentando aliviar algo, lo que sea. Niklaus se inclinó hacia mí y sus labios acariciaron mi oreja. Para nada ayudando a la situación. Mientras intentaba evitar retorcerme, dijo:

—Por más que me muera por tenerte en este momento, eres mía. Y yo no comparto.

Tragué, y apreté aún más mis piernas. De algún modo, éste era el peor y mejor momento de mi vida. De hecho, la mayor parte de toda nuestra relación cabía en esas categorías. El mejor novio. El peor de todos mis momentos embarazosos. El mejor beso. La peor excusa de la vida. El mejor (bueno… único) sexo. El peor momento. Pero aceptaba todos los peores, si los mejores seguían después.

Su nariz rozó mi mandíbula, su aliento acarició mi cuello, y juro que mi cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta. Pensarías que con la mañana que había pasado distrayéndome antes de nuestro vuelo, no estaría tan desesperada por él ahora, pero siempre me encontraba desesperada por él.

Además, aunque vivíamos juntos, no lo veía lo suficiente. Entre las obras y los trabajos adicionales que nos tocaban para poder pagar nuestra renta en Center City, se sentía como si cada momento estuviésemos con prisa por salir. No podía recordar la última vez que habíamos salido juntos una noche, al menos no cuando acabásemos de terminar una obra y estuviésemos exhaustos.

Todos esos años inventando excusas para no tener sexo, y ahora me encontraba ocupada intentando pensar en una excusa para abandonar a sus padres y amigos, y quedármelo para mí sola.

Sus labios rozaron mi oreja de nuevo, lancé mi mano hasta su muslo y lo apreté. No sé si le hacía señas para que parara o para que me diera más; simplemente sabía que me estaba muriendo tan sólo por su proximidad. Un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta, y subí la mirada para cerciorarme de que sus amigos no estuviesen mirando. No lo hacían, así que me arriesgué y deslicé mi mano un poco más arriba. No me moví un centímetro cuando su mano se estrelló contra la mía. En mi oído, gruñó:

—En serio, pones en peligro mi salud. —Simplemente apreté su pierna de nuevo, e incliné mi cabeza para ofrecerle más de mi cuello. Mordisqueó mi piel y luego murmuró—: Vamos a conocer a mis padres. Sonreiremos y hablaremos un rato suficientemente largo para que sientan que te conocen, y luego encontraremos algún lugar donde estar solos. Mi habitación, el baño, la cocina, no me importa dónde. Lo único que me importa es cogerte tan fuerte que no podrás ver con claridad.

Yyyyy…. aneurisma.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones como si me hubiesen golpeado en el pecho, y me sonrojé tan violentamente que sentí mí sangre hervir. Enserio. El asiento se hallaba tan caliente, que me iba a dar una jodida insolación. Tuve que morderme con fuerza el labio para evitar que saliera la cuerda de sonidos ininteligibles creciendo en mi lengua.

Niklaus y yo teníamos sexo. Frecuentemente. Sexo bueno. Pero en el espectro del coito (Oh, Dios, sólo mi cerebro podría pensar en _espectro del coito_ en un momento como éste), hacíamos el amor. Era intenso, dulce y perfecto. No sabía si fue el alcohol, o mis acciones, lo que lo hicieron saltar al otro lado del espectro, pero sabía que estaba tan tensa que otro minuto de soportarlo susurrando en mi oído probablemente podría hacerme estallar. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que mis brazos y piernas se sentían como gelatina cuando paramos frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres, y él tocó el timbre. Aunque estoy segura que el alcohol, el estrés, y todo el viaje no ayudó tampoco.

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. No se nota que estoy borracha, ¿cierto?

¿Y serían sus padres capaces de notar que antes me encontraba muriéndome por tener sexo con su hijo en el asiento trasero de un auto como si fuese la cita de un baile de graduación? ¿Qué aún me moría por hacerlo?

Podía imaginármelo.

_Hola mamá y papá, ésta es mi novia… _

_¡RAMERA!_

Luego me harían cocer una "A" roja en toda mi ropa, y definitivamente no me veía bien en rojo, especialmente con todo ese sonrojo característico. Además, apenas lo logré en mi clase de vestuario en la universidad. Las agujas y yo no nos mezclábamos. Una mano cayó sobre mi hombro, y salté. Marcel sonrió:

—Estás bien, Rachel. Vas a arrasar. Sólo espera. Claro. Estaría bien.

Niklaus tocó el timbre una segunda vez, y cuando nadie contestó,

Thierry dijo:

—Te dije que se revolcaban.

Lanzando una mirada feroz por encima de su hombro, Niklaus tomó aire y cuadró sus hombros. Lo miré fijamente, y por primera vez me di cuenta que se encontraba tan nervioso como yo me sentía. Oh, demonios, si él estaba nervioso, era mi fin. Mis posibilidades eran verme tan bien como un personaje principal en Game of Thrones.

Giró la perilla. Esta siguió su mano, y la puerta se abrió para revelar un pasillo oscuro. Mis pasos hicieron eco al entrar.

—Esto es raro —dijo, su voz también hizo eco.

¿Significaba que podíamos ir directo a su habitación? Porque, Oh, mi Dios, sí, gracias.

La puerta abierta dejó pasar sólo la suficiente luz de la tarde para revelar un camino hacia un vacío… vestíbulo. Nunca en mi vida había pensado que alguna vez utilizaría esa palabra en la vida real. Cortinas pesadas cubrían las ventanas, velando de oscuridad el resto de la habitación. Busqué por la pared a un lado de la puerta, pasando mi mano por ella en busca de un interruptor de luz.

No estaba segura de a cuál de mis múltiples problemas podía culpar cuando mi antebrazo chocó contra algo frío y suave, en forma de jarrón, tumbándolo hacia un lado. Cuando intenté alcanzarlo y fallé, culpé a mis pensamientos invadidos de sexo. Cuando lo escuché estrellarse y romperse en el enorme vestíbulo, culpé al alcohol. Cuando la luz se encendió, revelando un en verdad enorme vestíbulo, un gran grupo de personas caminando hacia la entrada con copas de champagne en la mano, y una elegante y terrorífica mujer que sólo podía ser la mamá de Niklaus mirándome con horror… bueno, fue ahí cuando supe que la culpa no era de ninguna de esas cosas.

Simplemente era yo… fallando en la vida, otra vez.

Detrás de mí, Marcel rompió el silencio con una tentativa:

—¿Sorpresa?

No… Que yo fuera un desastre de proporciones extremas era lo último que me sorprendía. Sí que arrasé. Arrasé tanto que parecía la prima de Hulk.

Rachel ARRASÓ.


	5. Niklaus 05

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Niklaus**

La caída del florero hizo eco a través del vestíbulo por varios segundos, y cada repercusión parecía causar que la expresión de mi madre se retorciera aún más.

Siempre había pensado que era bastante bueno en estar sobre mis pies y reaccionar en caso de crisis (Mirando a mi madre, esto definitivamente cuenta como una crisis). Sin embargo, por mi vida, no podía pensar en una sola cosa qué decir. Quizás estaba fuera de práctica, o tal vez todavía no había suficiente sangre fluyendo a través de mi cerebro, pero de cualquier manera sólo una palabra estaba pasando por mi mente.

_Joder. _

Y no del tipo que había tenido en mente hasta hacía unos momentos.

Afortunadamente, mi padre, quien alguna vez fuera un integro hombre de negocios, nos cubrió a todos.

—Bueno... ¿no fue eso absolutamente una entrada?

La multitud se rió, y casi podía sentir el calor del rubor de Rachel desde dónde me encontraba. Todo el piso de abajo estaba rebosado de lo que parecía ser cada persona que he conocido, y un montón que jamás había visto. Y no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaban haciendo aquí.

Papá se acercó a Rachel, y ella se veía lo suficientemente mareada como para desmayarse. Él estaba impecable con un traje oscuro que contrastaba con su pelo plateado. Tomó su mano y besó la parte posterior de ella. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, sorprendida.

Papá habló, su voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran:

—No te preocupes de eso ni por un segundo, cariño. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento de su vida, Niklaus ya había roto esa vieja cosa y luego la pegó.

Mamá me habría desollado. Amaba ese florero. Pero la gente se reía, y la sala colectivamente suspiró de alivio. Papá era bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Él podía encantar a cualquier sala de conferencias, cualquier fiesta, cualquier seminario. Eran las cosas uno-a-uno las que no podía hacer.

Papá ayudó a Rachel a pasar por encima de los fragmentos de vidrio, y eso me hizo entrar en acción. Nos cruzamos, pero papá se quedó en medio de nosotros. Aún sosteniendo una de sus manos, me dio una palmada en el hombro y miró a la multitud.

—Bueno, queríamos una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa y sin duda conseguimos una sorpresa. —Todo el mundo se rió de nuevo. Papá me apretó el hombro y dijo—: Todos ustedes conocen a mi hijo, Niklaus. —Vi a algunos tipos de negocios entre la multitud; con el pelo sal y pimienta, trajes prístinos, corbatas impecables. Estaba más que seguro de que no los conocía. _Mezclando negocios_ con la familia, como siempre.

—Se graduó primero en su clase, y su madre y yo estábamos listos para que fuera a Oxford, como todos los otros hombres Mikaelson. —Aquí vamos. Tiempo de los insultos no tan astutos sobre cómo había arruinado nuestro legado familiar—. Pero los chicos tienen que hacer su propio camino, o sólo van a pretender crecer. Estoy orgulloso de mirarlo y ver al hombre en que se ha convertido.

Traté de no abrir la boca. Mi madre y yo hablamos con suficiente frecuencia, pero ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que mi padre y yo habíamos hablado realmente. Él había estado furioso cuando me fui, creyendo que había arruinado mi vida. ¿Era posible que mis padres hubieran hecho un cambio en sus formas? Esta nueva página me hizo perder el equilibrio, y de repente todo en lo que podía pensar, era en el aroma de la cerveza en mi aliento y cuán desaliñado parecía.

—Nos dejó para hacer su propio camino y se mudó a Estados Unidos, donde ya se las ha arreglado para convertirse en un profesor universitario a su corta edad.

Está bien, así que su narración era un poco selectiva, considerando que ya no era un profesor. Pero era un cumplido, sin embargo.

—Se ha convertido en un hombre de bien y ahora nos ha traído a casa a esta encantadora e imprevisible joven, para unirse a nuestra familia. —Se volvió hacia Rachel, sosteniendo su mano levantada—. Estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí, Rachel. —Luego se volvió hacia la multitud—. Estamos felices de tenerlos a todos aquí, para celebrar su compromiso con nosotros. Por favor, coman, beban, disfruten. Aunque quizás deban mantener un ojo en la decoración. —Hizo un guiño, y Rachel rió, completamente encantada.

Me dio su mano mientras la gente alrededor de la casa aplaudía, y luego sin decir unas palabras en privado a cualquiera de nosotros, se retiró a un grupo de hombres en traje.

Quería golpearme. La gente se reía y hacia _aww_ por su actuación, y yo había sido succionado como el resto de ellos. Como si tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo, me revolví con furia y quería salir corriendo por la puerta.

Tanto por esta nueva página.

Él había hecho esa estúpida fiesta para impresionar a la gente, y la hizo sorpresa para que no pudiera oponerme. Sólo una vez me gustaría ver a mi padre tratar de hacer algo importante sin audiencia.

Dominé mi cara en una expresión en blanco, y luego me concentré en Rachel. Puse un beso en su sien. Ella me abrazó, y contra mi pecho, la escuché decir:

—Mátame. Sólo sácame de mi miseria, por favor.

—¿Y dejarme ser miserable sin ti? Nunca.

—Qué egoísta.

—¿Cuando se trata de ti? Absolutamente. —Quería simplemente llevármela, para ser sólo los dos de nuevo.

Suspiré y miré alrededor. Algunas personas se quedaban en el vestíbulo, otros corrían hacia otras partes de la casa, riendo y bebiendo, y agarrando aperitivos de los camareros que pasaban.

—Creo que nuestras posibilidades de encontrar un lugar para estar solos, acaban de volverse aún más pequeñas —dije

Ella me miró y frunció el ceño. Parecía tan decepcionada que mi estómago se apretó con deseo de nuevo.

Sólo un par de horas. Esta cosa no podía durar para siempre.

—Lo siento mucho por el florero. Y por hacer una escena. —Su cara se arrugó como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y mi método de tratar con sus lágrimas, ayer por la mañana, probablemente no iba a funcionar en esta habitación llena de gente. Pasé una mano por su pelo y le dije la única cosa que podía.

—¿Te casas conmigo?

Sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

—Niklaus, ahora no.

Mi corazón se retorció. Era otro de esos momentos.

—Sí, ahora, amor. Cásate conmigo.

—¿Aún así? Sabes que sólo voy a seguir rompiendo cosas.

—Y sabes que voy a seguir amándote de todos modos. —Su ceño se contrajo, y añadí—: Además... no casarme contigo me rompería.

Su ceño se suavizó, y parpadeó para eliminar la película de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—A mí también.

—Está decidido entonces. Estás atrapada conmigo para siempre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo un ruido que sonó como a incredulidad.

Mi mayor temor era que algún día se hablaría a sí misma de nuestra relación. Que sacudiría la cabeza y escucharía más a sus propios pensamientos venenosos que a las palabras saliendo de mi boca.

Besé su mejilla y le susurré al oído:

—Estamos en esto para siempre. Si no me crees, tendré que demostrártelo. Tan pronto como encontramos ese lugar para estar solos.

Sólo conseguí un rosa pálido en sus mejillas mientras miraba sus pies, pero lo tomé. Después de un segundo, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, un sonido que fue directamente a través de mí.

—Estoy usando pantalones vaqueros —dijo.

Asentí. Amo esos pantalones. Se adaptan a ella perfectamente.

—Y por lo que se ve, estoy en una habitación llena de gente en vestidos de diseñador. Y estás loco si crees que este vestíbulo es sólo ligeramente grande. Hay un jodido candelabro.

—Afortunadamente, ese no puede caerse. —La voz de mamá era como el whisky, empezó suave, pero terminó quemándonos.

—Mamá. —Fue mitad un saludo y mitad una advertencia.

—Hola, cariño. —Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla, antes de girarse a Rachel.

—Mamá, esta es Rachel. Rachel, mi madre.

Ella sonrió.

—Qué nombre.

Rachel anudó sus dedos juntos.

—Um... ¿gracias?

La sonrisa de mamá era toda labios rojos, dientes blancos, y azucarada amabilidad. Era su afilada lengua, detrás de los dientes, lo que me preocupaba.

—Sra. Mikaelson —comenzó Rachel—. Siento mucho lo del florero. Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a pedir disculpas.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —Dios, la voz de mi madre debería aparecer en WebMD como causa de congelación—. Fue sólo un accidente después de todo.

—De todas formas, lo siento mucho. Estoy muy agradecida de que me haya recibido en su casa. Es muy bueno conocerla. Y me siento muy, muy feliz de estar aquí.

—Así que lo estás. Nosotros estamos contentos de que nuestro Niklaus haya vuelto a casa. Y de que te trajera con él, por supuesto.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.

—Ya has dicho mucho eso. —Luego se giró hacia mí—. Ella es muy dulce, Niklaus. ¿Es sólo la torpeza por la que se está sobre compensando? ¿O algo peor?

Y así empezó.

Me reí como si estuviera bromeando. Porque así es como tienes que manejar a mi madre. Ella quiere una reacción, y el humor es lo más seguro. Seguí riendo, y después de unos momentos, la risa incómoda de Rachel se unió a la mía.

Cambié de tema antes de que mamá pudiera señalar que ella no estaba, de hecho, bromeando.

—¿Fue esta fiesta tu idea, madre?

Ella me dio una mirada antes de rodar sus ojos hacia papá.

—Tu padre quería asegurarse de que tú y tu prometida tuvieran la mejor bienvenida posible.

_Leáse: Quería aprovecharse de la oportunidad para presumir. La "mejor bienvenida" era sólo la línea de la empresa. Y aunque mi madre sin duda tenía sus problemas, la amaba porque ni siquiera pretendía estar con él. _

—Cierto. Gracias por eso.

Ella me dio una sola y solitaria sonrisa, y tomó un largo trago de su champán. Mamá odiaba los eventos como este. Supongo que era por lo menos una cosa que ella y Rachel tenían en común.

Vi a Rachel jugando con su camisa y desplazando sus pies.

—Mamá, ¿nos disculparías un momento? Ya que no tuvimos ninguna advertencia, no estamos muy vestidos para una fiesta. Vamos a cambiarnos y luego volveremos a bajar.

—Por supuesto, querido. Eso es definitivamente una buena idea. Sólo un atuendo para fiesta informal lo hará bien.

Cuando dimos la vuelta para tomar nuestro equipaje, Rachel dijo:

—¿En qué mundo esto es informal?

_Mi mundo, desafortunadamente. O el viejo, de todos modos. _

Tomé la bolsa para ella, y dije:

—Vamos arriba. Estoy justo detrás de ti.

No tuve que decírselo dos veces. A la velocidad que iba, estoy seguro de que ella estaba tentada a tomar dos escalones a la vez.

La dirigí hacia mi antigua habitación. Ella pasó por la puerta, y no se detuvo hasta que se había arrojado boca abajo sobre la cama con un gemido.

—Nunca voy a volver ahí afuera. Subiré por la ventana.

Puse el equipaje dentro de la habitación, y luego cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté a su lado y puse una mano sobre su espalda.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, tenemos algo de tiempo a solas después de todo.

Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose más lejos de mí.

—Lo siento, pero ya no estoy exactamente de humor.

Hice una mueca.

—Rachel, yo…

Se incorporó fuera de la cama y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Por qué no podías decirme que iba a odiarme? ¿Por qué me dijiste una y otra vez que me estaba preocupando por nada, cuando claramente no lo estaba?

—No quería inquietarte. Pensé que las cosas irían más suaves si estabas tranquila.

—¿Me conoces? Suave no es una opción con la que vengo. Si estás buscando suavidad, tal vez deberías buscar en otra parte.

A la mitad de la oración, la agarré por los codos y la obligué a mirarme.

—No hagas eso. No me alejes.

Cubrió mis manos con las suyas y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Yo sólo... no esperaba que fuera así.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer las manos, para mirar hacia el techo en su lugar.

—Nada. Es… nada.

Se apartó y fue a su maleta. Iba a ponerla en la cama, tomó un largo vistazo a la manta blanca, y luego la puso en el suelo.

—Rachel, habla conmigo.

—¿Crees que esto está bien? Es lo mejor que tengo. —Se puso de pie, sacando un simple vestido de algodón azul de la maleta.

—Rachel, puedes usar lo que quieras allí. Sólo dije que íbamos a cambiarnos para darnos un descanso.

—Cierto. Tal vez pueda encontrar alguna joya decente. Sólo dame un par de minutos. —Ella tomó el vestido y algunas otras cosas, y desapareció en el baño. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un clic, y era mi turno para tirarme en mi cama.

Me quedé mirando al techo y maldije en voz baja.

Tal vez mis temores estaban justificados después de todo.


	6. Rachel 06

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Rachel**

Era una broma. Una broma enormemente poco graciosa. Había arreglado mi cabello, retocado mi maquillaje, vestía mi mejor ropa, lucía mi mejor joyería, y estaba bastante segura que su cepillo para el inodoro todavía costaba más que todo lo que llevaba puesto.

¿Por qué no me había dicho?

Entiendo que no hablara mucho sobre su familia. Claramente no eran cercanos. Dios sabía que yo tampoco le hablaba mucho de la mía, excepto para quejarme. Pero él simplemente pudo haberse tomado la mitad de un segundo para dejar caer un rápido "por cierto, mi familia está llena de dinero" en la conversación.

Si antes me preocupaba que la señora Mikaelson _pudiera_ pensar que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo, ahora era casi un hecho solidificado.

Y no encajaba aquí. Para nada. Ni siquiera un poco. Una de estas cosas no era _realmente_ como las demás.

Y para empeorarlo todo, Niklaus parecía perfecto cuando salí del baño. Se había puesto una camisa de botones, una corbata con sus pantalones caqui, y parecía sin esfuerzo. A diferencia de mí, él encajaba.

Una pequeña y persistente voz en mi cabeza se preguntaba cómo era posible que nosotros hubiéramos encajado. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, y Niklaus cruzó la habitación para colocar un beso en mi frente.

—Estás preciosa.

Sonreí, pero no lo sentía.

—Gracias. También tú.

—Todo estará bien.

Lo había dicho tantas veces que ya no significaba nada. Como cuando dices mucho una palabra y deja de sonar de esa forma, convirtiéndose en algo ajeno y extraño en tu cabeza.

—Entonces, vamos —dije.

Sus manos ahuecaron mi mandíbula y se inclinó para darme un beso. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, lejos de él.

—Tendrás lápiz labial en ti.

—No me importa, amor. Lo único que me importa justo ahora, en toda esta casa, eres tú.

Mi determinación se derritió, y él dejó un beso tan ligero como una pluma en mis labios, de alguna manera librándose del lápiz labial. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y plantó otro beso en el dorso de mi mano.

Quería que el gesto fuera reconfortante, pero sólo me puso más intranquila. Sólo me hizo preguntarme más qué era lo que él podía _posiblemente_ ver en mí.

Juntos, bajamos las escaleras de vuelta a la jungla de copas de champán, bolsos de diseñador y atuendos que ponían al mío en vergüenza. Era un bosque de problemas de autoestima a punto de ocurrir, y yo me encontraba precisamente en medio de todo.

Apenas habíamos conseguido medio metro más allá de la base de las escaleras antes de que fuéramos interceptados por un grupo de personas.

—¡Niklaus! ¡Qué bueno verte!

Me soltó la mano para saludar a un hombre de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello oscuro, peinado a la perfección, y vestía un traje. De nuevo, digo, ¿en qué mundo un traje es casual?

—John, también me alegra verte. Esta es mi prometida, Rachel.

John se hizo a un lado y una mujer se acercó a él. Ella también tenía cabello oscuro, fijo en un moño perfecto en su nuca. Me concentré en no tocar mis rizos fuera de control en respuesta.

—Encantado de conocerte, Rachel. Esta es mi esposa, Amy.

Sonreí.

—Es un placer conocerte.

Dios, esto era repetitivo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Oh no, el placer es todo mío.

Probablemente se suponía que debía decir algo más, pero todo lo que me vino a la mente era insistir en que el placer era realmente mío, como un maldito remolcador de guerra. Pero eso habría sido una mentira, de todos modos, así que simplemente me quedé en silencio.

Después de un par de dolorosos segundos, Niklaus añadió:

— John y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela.

John asintió, su sonrisa de plástico.

—Me encantó el recordatorio de tu padre de que fuiste el primero de nuestra clase. Todavía no puedo escapar al segundo lugar incluso después de tantos años.

Niklaus rió, y me di cuenta que estaba incómodo por la rigidez de su mano cuando entrelazó nuestros dedos de nuevo. Pero nunca lo sabrías por su rostro.

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía que hacer para pasar por esto. Tenía que actuar. Necesitaba apagar a Rachel y convertirme en otra persona, alguien que encajará en este lugar y supiera qué decir y qué no decir. Si me convertía en alguien más, podía separar mis pensamientos de mis propias preocupaciones y tal vez superar intacta esa noche. El escenario era el único sitio en el que realmente me sentía segura, y me vendría bien un poco de confianza en ese momento. Así que eso es lo que hice. Actué un papel.

—Así que, John —pregunté—, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde la última vez que tú y Niklaus se vieron? Ponnos al corriente.

—Bueno. —Besó el dorso de la mano de Amy—. Me casé. Te gané en ese frente, al menos. —Dios, este tipo era un idiota. No era de extrañar que Niklaus estuviera tan frío—. Ahora estoy trabajando como diseñador de software.

—¿Diseñador de software? Eso es interesante. Apuesto a que es un reto.

—Oh, no realmente. Es un poco aburrido, la verdad. Aunque estoy seguro de que, en comparación con lo que Mikaelson está haciendo en estos días, probablemente parece como una cirugía cerebral.

Me reí, pensando con cada pequeña carcajada lo satisfactorio que sería darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Bueno, algunos de nosotros somos bendecidos por tener carreras que nos gustan y son simples porque las amamos. Otros consiguen trabajos que son, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Aburridos? Pero tal vez algún día crecerás para amarlo.

Niklaus bajó la cabeza y le dio una tos que era sospechosamente similar a una risa y dijo:

—Fue agradable charlar contigo, John, Amy. Pero probablemente deberíamos hacer las rondas. Un montón de gente que ver.

Una vez que me había llevado lejos un par de metros, sus hombros comenzaron a rebotar por la risa.

Dijo:

—Me doy cuenta que estoy siendo redundante ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Vas a obligarme a usar la palabra sí.

—Nop. Estoy guardando ese objetivo para nuestra noche de bodas.

Milagrosamente, me las arreglé para mantener mi sonrojo al mínimo. Tenía una rienda muy apretada en mis reacciones justo ahora.

Me acompañó por el resto de la habitación hablando con más antiguos compañeros de clase, amigos de la familia y vecinos. Eran viejos, jóvenes, hombres, mujeres, e hice lo mejor que pude. Yo no era tan encantadora como Niklaus. Eso no era humanamente posible para mí. O para la mayoría de la gente, en realidad. Pero lo hice bien. Observé cambiar las expresiones de las personas mientras hablaban conmigo. Pasaron de la cautela o diversión (probablemente por mi llegada) a sonreír y aceptar.

Tomé una respiración profunda, y me sentí orgullosa. Niklaus me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla. ¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse.

Sonreí, pero había un mal sabor en mi lengua. Era algo bueno… que pudiera obligarme a encajar aquí en su vida. Sólo deseaba no haber tenido que ser otra persona para hacerlo.

Casi como si ella pudiera sentir mi vulnerabilidad, su madre hizo su reaparición. Besó la mejilla de Niklaus, y observó su atuendo.

—Mejor. Mucho mejor.

Miró brevemente mi vestido, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Va todo bien? Te vi hablando con la señora Everheart. ¿Está bien?

—¿Cuándo no está bien? —preguntó Niklaus—. ¿Qué edad tiene ahora, un siglo?

Ah. Asentí, recordando de quién se encontraban hablando ahora.

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? No me sorprendería si ella dura más que yo sólo para causarles pena a todos esos acaparadores niños suyos, muriéndose por su herencia.

Respiré hondo, tratando de no mostrar lo desagradable que encontraba todo esto. Esa mujer vieja, Margaret era su nombre, había sido tan dulce. Me recordaba a la abuela de Brody, y la vez que nos había presentado durante la universidad. Ella era amable, pero definitivamente podrías decir que debajo se encontraba un petardo.

Que sus propios hijos sólo la vieran como signos de dólares era terrible. Y que la mamá de Niklaus, e incluso Niklaus, no parecieran consternados por ello... era incluso peor.

Entonces, la señora Mikaelson dirigió su mirada hacia mí y con frialdad dijo:

—Así que, Rachel, háblame de ti.

No era una pregunta tan difícil. Pero, ¿debía responder sinceramente? ¿O decirle lo que quería oír?

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore**_


	7. Niklaus 07

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Niklaus**

Rachel vaciló, luego abrió la boca para hablar. Pero fue interrumpida por una voz que gritaba mi nombre.

—¡Niklaus! ¡Hijo!

Los dos nos volvimos para mirar. Mi padre me llamó por segunda vez. Me saludó con la mano y dijo:

—Ven aquí por un segundo.

Suspiré.

—Tienes que ir —aseguró mamá—. Sabes que no lo va a dejar hasta que lo hagas.

—Me va a arrastrar en alguna conversación acerca de negocios. No quiero someterme a eso, y ciertamente, no quiero someter a Rachel a eso.

—Entonces déjala conmigo.

Traté de no lucir demasiado alarmado por ello.

—¡Oh, no, mamá! Eso está bien. Rachel y yo preferimos estar juntos, ya que es nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

—Tonterías. Estoy segura de que a Rachel le vendría bien un descanso, de todos modos. Si te pareces en algo a tu padre, eres asquerosamente alegre. —Eso podría ser una de las cosas más bonitas que alguna vez le había escuchado decir de él—. Además, si me estás dando una semana con mi futura nuera, voy a necesitar todo el tiempo que pueda conseguir con ella.

Habló como un domador tratando de amansar un caballo, o un interrogador tratando de hacer confesar a un testigo. Y a partir de la expresión en el rostro de Rachel, podría pensarse que iba a ser torturada en lugar de sometida a una conversación con mi madre.

Miré fijamente a los grandes ojos de Rachel. No quería dejarla sola con mi madre, pero ella se había estado sosteniendo por su cuenta desde que bajamos. Además, mamá tenía su sonrisa de negocios, y sabía que no iba a ganar este reto. A decir verdad, no había ninguna discusión con ninguno de mis padres. Si mi padre quería que fuera a hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo. Y si mamá quería que Rachel se quedara con ella, se saldría con la suya. Es por eso que no me había molestado en decirles cuando decidí dejar Londres. Dios sabe que habíamos pasado suficiente tiempo discutiendo sobre mil cosas más. Como un péndulo, mientras más crecí, más me alejé de las creencias y costumbres de mis padres en todos los aspectos. Así que había esperado hasta encontrarme en los Estados Unidos para decirles que me iba. Los llamé desde un teléfono público.

Mi último año antes de la universidad, la vida comenzó a moverse muy rápido. Las cosas se desentrañaron más rápido de lo que podía asimilarlas, y se sentía como tratar de detener una roca redondeada decaer por la pendiente de una colina. Mi vida caía en estas rutas predeterminadas, y ni siquiera se sentía como si estuviera viviendo, sino reaccionando. Lo odiaba, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo, aparte de irme. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Mi padre me llamó de nuevo, y suspiré.

—Está bien. Pero no voy a pasar toda la noche hablando con los clientes, perspectivas de negocios, o con quien sea que él esté jugando esta noche. Voy a ser rápido —le prometí a Rachel. Su expresión estaba en blanco, y ahora no podía decir cómo se sentía, pero su piel enrojecida con frecuencia se veía un poquito pálida. Besé su frente y luego hice lo mismo con mi madre—. Sé buena —murmuré.

Mamá me dio una risa simple y solitaria. Eso era, o una señal muy buena, o una muy mala.

_Dos minutos. Volveré en dos minutos._

Le di a Rachel un último beso de despedida, y luego sintiéndome como el peor prometido del mundo, la dejé defenderse de su tiburón mientras me enfrentaba al mío.

Ya ávido de que la conversación terminara, me acerqué al grupo de mi padre y le dije:

—¿Sí, papá?

—Oh, bueno. Niklaus, ¿recuerdas el Señor Woods? Hiciste prácticas de verano en su firma.

Publicidad, ¿creo? Honestamente, no podía recordar. Papá me había metido en tantas prácticas, todas al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, Señor Woods. Es bueno verlo de nuevo.

El Señor Woods era viejo, de unos sesenta años, o tal vez setenta. Usaba grandes lentes y su cabello era de un blanco pálido. Su sonrisa hacía a todas las arrugas alrededor de su boca más pronunciadas, y su piel se sintió agotada y arrugada, como el cuero viejo, cuando le di la mano.

—A ti también. Es una novia preciosa la que tienes ahí.

Sonreí.

—Gracias. La amo muchísimo y mantiene mi vida interesante.

Soltó una carcajada, sus arrugas casi desapareciendo durante un segundo mientras lo hizo.

—Eres tan enérgico como te recuerdo. Tu padre me ha estado poniendo al tanto sobre tu vida en Estados Unidos. Bastante impresionante.

Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos. Mi padre, sin duda, lo había adornado hasta el punto de que, probablemente, me había convertido en el profesor titular más joven en Harvard, o alguna otra tontería.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No diría que fue tan impresionante.

—No te satisfaces con facilidad. Me gusta eso. Estarás superando a tu padre en muy poco tiempo, estoy seguro.

Papá se rió y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello como si estuviéramos luchando.

—No sin una pelea, ¿verdad?

Era todo tan fingido, tan forzado. Y no podía decir si los demás lo sentían, o si estaban tan acostumbrados a él, que ya ni siquiera lo notaban.

Los hombres y mujeres reunidos a nuestro alrededor se rieron, y lo seguimos por costumbre.

Ocho años.

Habían pasado más de ocho años desde que me mudé, y en menos de una hora, ya había vuelto al estilo de vida que odiaba. Fiestas pedantes, cosas lindas, ropa costosa, todo cubierto por una capa de falsedad tan espesa que ahogaba cada emoción real.

_Tenían_ que haber pasado dos minutos hasta ahora. E incluso se sentían como dos minutos demasiado largos.

—Fue muy agradable verlo de nuevo, Señor Woods, pero debo volver con mi prometida. —Saludé con la cabeza al resto de las personas en el grupo y dije—: Damas. Caballeros.

—Sólo un segundo antes de que escapes, Niklaus.

Me detuve en seco, y traté de no lucir fastidiado.

—¿Sí, Señor Woods?

Poco a poco, los demás a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a apartarse hasta que sólo éramos mi antiguo jefe, yo, y mi padre.

—Quería hablar contigo acerca de un puesto vacante...

Jesús. Ni siquiera un sueño de noche decente antes de que empezara.

—Oh, señor, yo...

—Ahora escúchame. Tengo un puesto vacante como asesor de imagen y comunicación, de hecho, la misma división donde realizaste tu pasantía. Ya han pasado media docena de hombres por este cargo, en los últimos tres años. Todos son lo suficientemente inteligentes, pero les falta esa cualidad especial que atrae a la gente, eso que hace que los clientes se sientan a gusto. No son como tú o tu padre. —Traté de no erizarme al ser comparado con mi padre y la característica que más despreciaba en él—. Te recuerdo haciendo un trabajo fantástico en tu pasantía. Y por el sonido de lo que tu padre me ha dicho, eres rápido para adaptarte y aprender. —Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y me la ofreció—. Simplemente piénsalo. Llámame, y hablaremos de ello. No hace ningún daño sólo considerarlo.

Miré la tarjeta, pero no la agarré.

—Eso es muy amable, Señor Woods. Pero Rachel y yo no tenemos planes de mudarnos a Londres. —Dirigí las últimas palabras a mi padre, con tanta firmeza como pude sin parecer enojado.

Por primera vez, mi padre interrumpió y dijo:

—Tal vez es algo que deberías pensar, Niklaus. Es un buen trabajo.

Seguro que era un buen trabajo. Pero no era una coincidencia este interés que llegaba de repente, con mi padre viéndolo. Él era el titiritero moviendo los hilos, pero había cortado el mío hace mucho tiempo.

El Señor Woods añadió:

—Si hace una diferencia, estoy seguro de que habrá un aumento importante en la remuneración que tienes de la enseñanza, y cubriríamos tu traslado.

Si se trataba de un aumento significativo de lo que obtenía por la enseñanza, sería unas tres o cuatro veces más de lo que obtenía por lo que me encontraba haciendo ahora. Había sido difícil moverse de mi cómodo puesto en la universidad, de vuelta al trabajo de tiempo parcial y los pequeños contratos. Pero lo estábamos logrando.

Tomé la tarjeta sólo para poner fin a la emboscada y le dije:

—Voy a pensar en ello. Pero en verdad soy feliz donde estoy.

Podía sentir la mirada de mi padre, pero no la encontré.

Asentí hacia el Señor Woods.

—Fue bueno verlo de nuevo. Gracias por haber venido. Disfrute de la fiesta.

Luego me volví, y metí la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Hice apenas un par de pasos antes de que mi padre me detuviera para nuestra primera conversación privada de la noche. Ciertamente, en años.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Niklaus, pero deberías darle a este trabajo una oportunidad justa.

—Tengo un trabajo, papá. —Varios, en realidad.

—Pero este es un trabajo que en verdad podría conducir a alguna parte. Si sigues haciendo lo que estás haciendo, tendrás cuarenta y trabajaras en un restaurante para llegar a fin de mes. Este tipo de oportunidades no se presentarán después.

—Gracias por la confianza, papá.

—No me vengas con eso. Eres un adulto. No me necesitas en las gradas animándote y mintiéndote. Estás a punto de tener una esposa, una nueva vida. Lo que necesitas es crecer y conseguir un trabajo genuino. Algo que traiga beneficios de verdad.

Oh, la ironía de él dándome una conferencia sobre lo que era genuino.

—Gracias por la charla, papá. Pero tengo que ir a buscar a Rachel y a mamá.

Maniobré alrededor de él y lo dejé antes de que pudiera arrastrarme de nuevo en la discusión. Iba a medio camino a través del cuarto antes de realmente mirar alrededor.

Rachel no seguía donde la había dejado. Y tampoco mi madre.


	8. Rachel 08

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Rachel**

Dios, su madre debería haber sido abogada en vez de trabajar en finanzas. Sólo su mirada era como un anzuelo de pesca, atrayendo todos mis secretos. Y yo era el pobre pez, colgando de la línea, con una pieza de metal oxidado abriéndome violentamente. Una hora con ella en el estrado y estaría en posición fetal, recitando los traumas de mi pasado, como esa vez que Jimmy me bajó los pantalones arriba del tobogán durante el receso, en tercer grado.

—¿Y ya han puesto fecha?

Casi le pregunto si preferiría elegirla por nosotros.

—Bueno... todavía no estamos seguros. Pero estábamos pensando que tal vez en Junio. O Agosto.

—¿Del próximo año? Oh, eso definitivamente podría funcionar.

—De este año, en realidad... señora.

—¿Este año? Pero eso es en sólo un par de meses.

—Lo sé, no estábamos pensando en nada grande. Sólo una pequeña ceremonia para los amigos cercanos y la familia.

—Pero, para esa fecha, ni siquiera habrán estado comprometidos por un año.

Eso era algo en lo que ella no podía someterme. De ninguna manera esperaría más de un año para casarme. Niklaus y yo habíamos tenido suficiente espera para una vida entera.

—Sí, pero hemos estado juntos por más de un año.

—No, ustedes... —Su madre se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido y un dedo en el aire—. Espera, ¿han estado juntos por más de un año?

Asentí, y entonces, inmediatamente deseé no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos se estrecharon y me observó con una mirada que era más un mazo que un anzuelo.

—Tenía la impresión de que se habían conocido en Filadelfia. Pero Niklaus estaba enseñando en Texas hace un año.

Tragué saliva. Dios, por favor no me digas que Niklaus no les había dicho cómo nos habíamos conocido. Después de lo que le dijo a Thierry y su gran discurso sobre no mentir o avergonzarse, había asumido que él les había dicho, lo básico, de todas formas.

Basada en la mirada calculadora en el rostro de su madre, yo diría que eso era un gran y enorme no.

—¿Así que se conocieron en Texas?

Traté de decir que sí, pero en realidad sólo hice ruidos y asentí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Rachel?

¡Podría tener narcolepsia! Eso me sacaría de esa pregunta, ¿verdad? Simplemente podría fingir que me desmayaba. O tal vez realmente podía desmayarme

Mi falta de respuesta debe haber sido suficiente para confirmarle cosas, porque giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió en dirección a Niklaus.

Me lancé a su alrededor y mantuve las manos en alto.

—Señora Mikaelson, espere. No hicimos nada incorrecto. Lo prometo.

—Oh, cariño. —Su sonrisa me dio escalofríos—. No creo que hayas hecho nada incorrecto.

—¿En serio? —Me quedé en silencio por la conmoción.

—No, querida. Mi hijo es el que ha hecho algo incorrecto.

Me estremecí hacia atrás como si me hubiera abofeteado. Tenía suficientes dudas en mi cabeza sobre Niklaus estando conmigo, todas las cuales parecían haberse agravado desde que llegamos aquí. No necesitaba que ella agregara más. Me paré más erguida, y con mi holgado vestido simple, me enfrente a su inmaculado y, sin duda, atrozmente caro, vestido de coctel.

—Con el debido respeto, Señora Mikaelson. Está equivocada. Su hijo me ama. Y yo lo amo. Ambos somos adultos, como lo éramos cuando nos conocimos. Si hace un gran alboroto de esto ahora, sólo arruinará esta fiesta y la relación, ya inestable, que tiene con su hijo. Él tiene veintiséis, casi veintisiete años, una carrera y una prometida. No va a ganar ninguna batalla tratándolo de nuevo como un a niño. Es un adulto —reiteré, a pesar de que era otra palabra que había sido dicha y pensada tantas veces que estaba comenzando a perder su significado—. Ambos lo somos. No importa cómo nos conocimos.

Sus labios rojos se aplanaron en una línea y su mirada se sentía lo suficientemente afilada como para rebanar un pan. Hizo este sonido con su garganta, pero no era una risa, era más como una expresión de sorpresa.

—Después de todo, tienes una cabeza sobre tus hombros.

_Oye, cumplido ambiguo. Nos hemos estado viendo mucho._

Era a ella a la que le faltaban órganos vitales... como un corazón.

Me observó por algunos momentos más, y luego suavemente volvió a girarse hacia donde estaba Niklaus.

—Dos preguntas, Rachel.

¿Realmente acabo de rebajarla? Santa mierda.

—Sí, señora.

Chasqueó las uñas y apartó la mirada de mí mientras preguntaba:

—¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo el miércoles?

Estaba tan conmocionada, que casi me ahogo con mi saliva, lo que hubiera arruinado completamente todo el momento de "cabeza sobre tus hombros" de hace unos segundos.

Me obligué a no decir _"Um",_ y continué:

—Sí. Almuerzo. Me gustaría.

—Fantástico. Y lo último. ¿Quieren casarse pronto?

—Sí, señora, eso es lo que queremos.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Palidecí y dije firmemente:

—No. Absolutamente no. No estoy... no estamos...

Me detuve. Completamente. Como neumáticos chirriando. Resistí el impulso de tomar mi planeador diario. De todas formas no lo tenía. Lo había dejado en Filadelfia. Pero tenía un vago recuerdo de hacer una nota para rellenar mis píldoras de control de natalidad.

¿Hace cuánto había sido eso? Estábamos terminando la actuación de Peter Pan y haciendo el mayor número de presentaciones esa semana ya que vendíamos demasiado bien. Las cosas habían estado tan ocupadas, y... maldición

—Yo...

Cerré la boca y le sonreí tensamente. Sacudí la cabeza y dije:

—No. Nada parecido.

Mierda. ¿Por qué mi memoria estaba tan borrosa? Esto es lo que sucede cuando trabajas en múltiples empleos sin consistencia, y haces la misma presentación día tras día. Se volvía verdaderamente difícil distinguir un día del otro.

La Señora Taylor dijo:

—De acuerdo, entonces. Te dejaré regresar con mi hijo.

Asentí, ya a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Y, Rachel?

Levanté la cabeza y encontré su fría mirada nuevamente.

—No rompas más cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —le di una sonrisa dolida—. Por supuesto.

Se alejó, con sus tacos golpeando el suelo de mármol, y debería haberme sentido aliviada al verla marcharse. Debería haber estado contenta cuando Thierry y Marcel vinieron a verme, pero no estaba ninguna de esas cosas.

Porque, si estaba recordando correctamente, tenía un retraso.

Iba a vomitar.

—No me di cuenta que estabas tan enferma. Realmente debes ser un peso ligero.

Marcel y Thierry me estaban esperando cuando salí del baño, y no sabía si quería encontrar a Niklaus o evitarlo, si quería gritar, llorar o vomitar un poco más.

—Yo sólo... necesito sentarme por un momento.

—Iremos a la sala de estar —dijo Thierry.

Maldición. Este lugar tenía una sala de estar. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de su nuevo baño remodelado, y este lugar era prácticamente un palacio.

Y la habitación era incluso mejor en la vida real que en mi imaginación. Era mucho más elegante que la sala de la era de Orgullo y Prejuicio que me había imaginado. Y había gente pululando alrededor, de pie junto a las ventanas y lujosas cortinas que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo. Encontré un diván color crema, vacío, y me desplomé sobre él, demasiado angustiada para siquiera preocuparme por ensuciarlo.

Podría estar recordando mal. Esperaba estar recordando mal. Pero la última vez que recordaba haber tenido mi período había sido esa última semana en Peter Pan. Por eso es que me olvidé de conseguir más píldoras, porque entonces no estábamos exactamente en peligro de embarazarnos. Y eso fue... ¿qué? ¿Hace seis semanas? ¿Tal vez cinco? De todas maneras, fue hace más de un mes. Pero a veces la gente tiene retrasos sin estar embarazada. Eso sucedía... ¿verdad?

Podría _totalmente_ estar llegando a conclusiones apresuradas.

O podía haber algo creciendo dentro de mí.

Dios, eso sonó tanto a una película de ciencia ficción.

¿Qué sabía sobre ser mamá? ¿Qué sabía sobre cualquier cosa? Era un completo desastre. Ni siquiera podía pagar mis propios impuestos, o sobrevivir a una fiesta de compromiso, o encender una jodida luz sin romper algo. ¿Y se suponía que debía dar a luz y criar a otro ser humano?

Mi hijo iba a ser tan socialmente inepto que ni siquiera sería capaz de caminar erguido, hablar oraciones completas, o estar alrededor de otras personas.

_Daría a luz a un niño ermitaño._

_Respira. Respira._

Maldición. Eso me recordó demasiado a Lamaze que volví a sentirme enferma.

¿Qué si terminaba siendo como Hamlet, el gato demonio, y me odiaba?

_Mierda. Mierda._

En verdad quería simplemente gritar esa palabra a todo pulmón, pero probablemente no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Estás bien?

Abrí los ojos para ver a una alta rubia, cuyas piernas ponían a las mías en vergüenza. Usaba un corto vestido de tubo negro con unos increíbles zapatos con taco de color turquesa, y prácticamente era una modelo de pie junto a mí, mientras yo jadeaba y trataba de no perder el resto de los contenidos de mi estómago.

_Gracias, mundo. Lo aprecio tanto_.

—Este no es un buen momento, Kayleigh —dijo Thierry.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿No rompieron, verdad?

¿Por qué sonaba tan esperanzada?

Marcel habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo:

—No, simplemente no se siente bien. Te veremos más tarde, Kayleigh.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bien, mejórate.

Odiaba cuando la gente decía eso. Como si pudiera mágicamente hacer que eso sucediera. O como si no lo deseara desesperadamente. Pero vaya, gracias por la recomendación.

Cuando se fue, miré a Marcel.

—¿Quién era esa? —Miré a Thierry, y tal vez algo de la percepción de la Señora Mikaelson se me había pegado, porque simplemente tenía un presentimiento—. ¿Es una ex?

—Ehh... umm... uhhh...

Ese día podía dejar de empeorar en cualquier momento. En _cualquier_ momento, ahora. Realmente.

—¿Por qué sus padres invitarían a su ex a esto?

—Bueno, Kayleigh es una amiga de la familia. Pero suponemos que Esther, la madre de Niklaus, estaba intentando causar algunos problemas, porque... bueno, Kayleigh no es la única.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántas?

Marcel volvió a mirar a Niklaus, y yo estaba a punto de estrangularlo. Si estaba embarazada, simplemente podría culpar a las hormonas. Llámenlo locura temporal.

—¿Cuántas, Marcel?

Se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, no es como si las hubiera contado.

—Adivina.

—Hombre, ¿Esther te dio alguno de sus súper poderes?

—Marcel—chasqueé.

—No lo sé, diez.

—¿Diez?

Niklaus tenía diez ex-novias aquí.

¿Niklaus tenía diez ex-novias incluso antes de ir a la universidad?

Y esas eran sólo las que habían venido. No se sabía cuántas más había.

_¿Oye, universo? ¿Crees que podrías tomarte un descanso con todo el asunto de hacer llover mierda sobre Rachel? Lo apreciaría._

Me puse de pie para regresar al baño cuando Niklaus entró en la habitación.

—Allí estas. Estaba un poco preocupado de que mi madre te hubiera asesinado y estuviera escondiendo el cuerpo.

No me reí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Comencé a asentir cuando Thierry contestó:

—Se está sintiendo enferma. Y puede que haya conocido a Kayleigh. Y Marcel tiene una boca grande.

—Jesús.

Extendió una mano tentativamente para tocar mi hombro.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan enojada estás?

Me llevé una mano a la sien, donde un latido sordo estaba comenzando a formarse.

—Cansada.

Marcel dijo:

—Oh, eso es bueno.

Escuché un ruido sordo, que supuse era Thierry golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Niklaus entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y beso la parte posterior de mi mano.

—Vamos. Podemos adelantarlos e ir a la cama. Es un poco temprano, pero podríamos culpar al jet lag. Nadie nos extrañará.

_Sólo las diez ex-novias que quieren recuperarlo_. Sí, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ir a la cama temprano.

Me despedí de Marcel y Thierry, y le deseé suerte a Marcel en conquistar a una de las ex. Luego, dejé que Niklaus me condujera fuera de la sala de estar y hasta la escalera que serpenteaba hacia arriba desde el comedor.

Su madre nos interceptó justo antes de que llegáramos a las escaleras.

—¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

—Rachel no se siente bien. Y todavía estamos ajustándonos al horario. Vamos a retirarnos temprano. Creo que he visto a la mayoría de la gente que te importaba que viéramos.

No la miré a los ojos, asustada de lo que sería capaz de leer en mi mente, con esa loca mirada de Slytherin.

—Oh, eso es muy malo. Tengo la habitación de huéspedes arreglada para ella.

Niklaus apretó su agarre en nuestro equipaje y maniobró para rodear a su madre y subir los primeros escalones de la escalera.

—Eso no sucederá, madre. Su equipaje ya está arriba y no estamos acostumbrados a dormir separados. —Palidecí. Si él dijera eso a mis padres, estaría mirando una escopeta—. Estaremos en mi habitación.

Me permití mirar a su madre. Tomó una respiración profunda y entonces sus ojos encontraron los míos. A pesar de sentirme miserable, cuadré los hombros y levanté las cejas en una mirada que esperaba que dijera: _te lo dije._

Así como también esperaba que no dijera: _te mentí totalmente y probablemente esté embarazada_.

Seguí a Niklaus por las escaleras, todavía tratando de envolver mi cabeza alrededor de esta noche. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Qué si sólo estoy recordando mal? No quería que se preocupara por nada.

Simplemente debía esperar. Seguiría tratando de recordar. Tal vez había olvidado algo o estaba recordando mal los días. O podría comprar un test.

Sí. Eso es lo que debería hacer... para estar segura.

Estaba tan ansiosa por lavarme los dientes que ni siquiera le dije nada a Niklaus antes de retirarme al cuarto de baño adjunto. Y tal vez revisaría una vez más para asegurarme que no había comenzado en los últimos diez minutos.

Niklaus golpeó la puerta un par de minutos después y, ¿quién hubiera pensado jamás que estaba deseando que mi período comenzara?

Su voz era suave y tentativa.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

—Sí. Estoy bien. Saldré en un segundo.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Todavía no había razón para entrar en pánico. Le dije a Esther que era una adulta, y se sintió bien enfrentarme a ella. Decirlo realmente en serio. Era especialmente importante que actuara como una, ahora. Porque si estaba... si estábamos embarazados, había mucho más en juego que una visita para conocer a los padres y un estúpido jarrón roto.

Así que, al día siguiente compraría un test de embarazo. La gente hacía eso todo el tiempo. Y salía negativo todo el tiempo. Esta noche sólo necesitaba sacarlo de mi mente y descansar un poco. Sólo haría que me enfermara si seguía preocupándome por eso.

La puerta del baño chirrió cuando la abrí y Niklaus se giró desde donde se estaba cambiando. Justo estaba deslizando un par de pantalones de pijama sobre sus caderas, y si esa no era la mejor manera de aclarar mis pensamientos, no sabía qué lo era.


	9. Niklaus 09

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Niklaus**

Rachel permaneció enmarcando la puerta del baño y yo estaba perdido sobre cómo actuar. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían ido las cosas con mi mamá, o después de eso. Todo lo que sabía era que ella se encontraba en silencio. Demasiado tranquila. Y por mucho que no quisiera que se sintiera enferma, esperaba que eso fuera todo lo que le sucedía.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y dijo:

—Bien. Creo que sólo fue un... largo día. Y me golpeó. Estoy bien ahora.

—¿Y mi madre?

—Podría ser un villano de Disney.

Exhalé una risa. Incluso enferma y estresada ella era... notable.

—¿Pero eso también está bien?

Después de un momento tortuoso, ella asintió:

—Creo que sí. Llegamos a un entendimiento. —Eso sonaba ominoso—. Me invitó a almorzar pasado mañana.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

—Quiere decir que fue más que bien. Fue bueno.

Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en su rostro. ¿Qué decía esa teoría científica? ¿Cada acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta? Ver su sonrisa me iluminó. Ella ancló mis pensamientos, redirigió mi enfoque, equilibró mi vida. Y yo necesitaba eso... desesperadamente. Estar de regreso aquí... era extraño. He tenido problemas para cruzar esa línea entre ser educado y amable, y volver a caer en mis viejos hábitos.

—Ahora, sobre estas ex...

Hablando de viejos hábitos.

—¿Ex?

—Oh, sí. Marcel estimó que había alrededor de diez allí abajo.

_Maldita sea, Marcel._

Cerré los ojos para resistir la tentación de bajar y mutilarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que exageraba.

Los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago se levantaron para cruzarse sobre su pecho, y se veía tan deliciosamente mandona. ¿No podríamos sencillamente saltarnos esa parte y continuar con lo que habíamos planeado antes?

—¿Tienes muchas ex aquí en Londres?

Sacudí mi cerebro hacia una manera en que esta conversación no sería desastrosa.

—No sé si ex es la palabra correcta.

—¿Así que no eran todas relaciones? ¿Qué... sólo sexo?

Hice una mueca. Supongo que entonces estábamos cortando por lo sano. No me gustaba mucho ese lado descarado de ella cuando iba dirigido a mí.

—Rachel... Era exactamente un idiota cuando vivía aquí. Me habrías odiado. Mis padres no eran tan buenos en aconsejarme acerca de la vida. Me dieron dinero y una correa larga, y al igual que un adolescente estúpido, me aproveché de ella. A menudo. Las cosas son tan diferentes ahora que eso se siente como si fuera otra vida. Una persona diferente. Y lo era, ciertamente. Cuando me fui de Londres fue una sorpresa muy desagradable el vivir la vida fuera de esta burbuja de dinero, influencia y tradición. Pero fue bueno para mí. Crecí. Encontré algo que realmente amo, lo que me llevó a encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente amo. Si había chicas de mi pasado aquí esta noche, no me di cuenta. Ellas no importan. Nada acerca de este lugar importa en absoluto, en comparación contigo.

Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, inspeccionándome. Había simplemente un toque de lágrima brillando en la esquina de sus ojos, luego los cerró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es imposible estar enojada contigo. Esto está sentando un precedente peligroso para nuestra relación.

Era una buena señal.

Di un paso adelante y acomodé mis manos en sus caderas.

—Me gusta ese precedente.

Sus manos se acercaron a mi pecho.

—Sé de dónde lo has sacado. Tu encanto. Tu padre se une a ti y a James Bond como un conquistador inglés. Él fue realmente bueno con la cosa del florero.

Gemí.

—Es un buen orador, sí. Pero no dejes que te engañe. No es tan genial como pretende ser.

Trazó sus dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y empujó mi cara hacia la suya.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo tenemos diferentes prioridades, es todo. Los negocios, el dinero y la clase son prioridades para él. —Entrelacé mis dedos en la parte posterior de su cuello y rocé su mandíbula con mis pulgares—. Pude haber heredado algunas cosas de él, pero no eso. Tú siempre serás mi prioridad. Nuestra familia siempre será mi principal preocupación.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y vidriosos, y no sabía si esa mirada fue por algo que dije o simplemente era el día llegando a ella de nuevo. Dijo:

—Es curioso cómo los niños terminan siendo tan diferentes a sus padres.

—Es curioso cómo nos las arreglamos para llegar a ser personas razonables a pesar de nuestros padres locos.

Tragó saliva y se rió una vez.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo sucede eso?

La puse en mis brazos, descansando mi mejilla sobre su cabeza. Su pelo olía dulce y calmante, como a lavanda.

—Vamos a salir mañana. Te mostraré los alrededores de la ciudad. Lo único que necesito es un descanso de esta casa.

—Claro. Eso suena muy bien. Tengo que correr a la tienda, de todos modos. Me olvidé de algunas cosas.

Besé su frente.

—¿Cómo qué? Podríamos tener lo que sea.

Ella se apartó.

—Oh, no es nada importante. Sólo algunas pequeñas cosas.

Fue a su maleta en el suelo y se agachó para recoger su pijama.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás.

—¿Segura que ya no estás enferma?

—No, estoy bien —dijo por encima del hombro—. Sólo tuve un momento, es todo.

—Bueno. —Enredé mi brazo debajo de sus piernas y la levanté en mis brazos—. Porque estoy muy despierto. Pero tengo una idea de cómo puedo cansarme.

Dejó caer la ropa que había agarrado para tomar mis hombros y su linda boca formó un círculo. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. No importaba que hubiera cientos de personas en la planta baja y estuviéramos en la casa de mis padres. La quería tanto como siempre lo he hecho.

La acompañé hasta la cama y me dijo:

—¡Niklaus! ¡La gente de abajo!

—No escucharán nada a menos que planees gritar mi nombre. En ese caso, podría merecer la pena.

Ella golpeó mi hombro y la dejé en la cama.

—¿Qué si tu madre viene arriba?

Me arrodillé a los pies de la cama y le quité los zapatos.

—Entonces vamos a tener otro suceso extraño para añadir a nuestro repertorio.

—Esto no es ni remotamente divertido, Niklaus.

Besé el interior de su rodilla y dije:

—¿Me ves riendo?

Tragó saliva y sus ojos siguieron mis manos cuando llegué por ella. Su vestido era de algodón elástico y deslicé los tirantes sobre sus hombros con facilidad. Resbaló alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto más piel para mí. Llevaba un sujetador de encaje azul que parecía dulce e inocente, y mierda si ese tipo de cosas no me ponían siempre de humor.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo caliente que es pensar en tenerte aquí, en mi antigua habitación? —Sacudió la cabeza, pero su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios, y creo que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir—. Me recuerda al año pasado. —¿Cuánto había jodido con mi cerebro el pensar en ella como una estudiante y lo poco que eso hizo para impedir mis sentimientos por ella? En todo caso, quería más—. Cada clase, estaba tan tentado de pedirte que te quedaras después de que todos se fueran. A pesar de que tus amigos estaban afuera y cualquiera podría haber entrado, lo único que deseaba hacer era tocarte. Probarte.

Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, y su respiración se detuvo. Besé un lado de su rodilla de nuevo y pasé las manos por sus muslos hasta el dobladillo de su vestido.

Ella preguntó:

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque no habría sido justo por mi parte. Así que tuve que conformarme con mi imaginación.

Gracias a Dios que no tenía que hacer eso más.

—¿Y qué te imaginabas?

Me incliné sobre ella y la puse contra la cama. Sus brazos extendidos sobre el colchón, mientras me miraba con anchos ojos aprensivos. Me recordó mucho la noche que nos conocimos y toda mi sangre se agolpó al sur con tanta rapidez que puntos negros salpicaron mi visión.

Deslicé mis manos por debajo de su vestido y dije:

—Me imaginaba un montón de cosas. Pensé en ti, contra la pared, detrás de las cortinas. —Cerró los ojos y empuñó las mantas en sus manos—.Te veía en esa falda que llevabas el primer día de escuela, con tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Puse mis dedos alrededor de su ropa interior y la deslicé por sus encantadoras piernas largas.

—Te quería en cada asiento de la audiencia. —Hizo un sonido bajo y trató de incorporarse, pero reforcé una mano en su estómago para mantenerla en su lugar—. Te quería en cada asiento así tú no serías capaz de sentarte en cualquier lugar en el teatro sin pensar en mí.

—Eso ya era cierto.

Sonreí.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Puso sus dos manos sobre las mías en su estómago, y sostuvo mi mano con más fuerza contra ella por un segundo.

— Te amo tanto —dijo, con la voz más pequeña y tranquila.

Me levanté y me incliné sobre ella para poder ver su rostro.

Parpadeó un par de veces y no podía leer su expresión. Era triste, feliz y confusa, y nunca había tenido este tipo de respuesta en la cama antes. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero podía sentir el pánico creciendo debajo de mi piel, en la parte posterior de mi garganta y en el recubrimiento de mis pulmones.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

Sacudió su cabeza hasta que su expresión se aclaró, y luego sonrió.

—Sí... Sólo pensaba sobre el futuro.

Mi corazón se sacudió en mi pecho e intenté explicar la tristeza y el miedo que vi en sus ojos. No tenían que significar que tenía dudas. Podrían significar mil cosas más. Pero, por mi vida, no lograría conjurar una posibilidad más.

Planté un beso en sus labios y dije:

—Te prometí un para siempre. Eso es un montón de futuro.

Asintió, y a continuación, después de un momento demasiado largo, sonrió.

—Lo lamento. Sin embargo, ¿crees que podamos... sólo ir a dormir? Lo siento. Sé que dije que estaba bien, pero me siento algo apagada después de todo.

Respiré hondo y traté de no leer demasiado en esto. Había estado enferma. No tenía por qué significar nada más. Pero, maldita sea, ahora no conseguía pensar en otra cosa.

Con tanta calma como pude, cepille su cabello hacia atrás y la besé en la frente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Agua? ¿Medicina?

Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo... creo que sólo necesito dormir algo.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo.

Doblé hacia abajo las mantas y se deslizó entre las sábanas, todavía medio cubierta por su vestido. Tomé otra respiración profunda que no hizo absolutamente nada para aliviar la presión en mis pantalones, o la de mi cabeza.

Besé su mejilla una vez más.

—Te amo —le dije, lenta y deliberadamente. Necesitaba que lo escuchara a través de cualquier ruido que pudiera estar ocurriendo en su cabeza—. Duerme un poco. Sólo voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, mientras me alejaba.

—No hay necesidad de pedir perdón, amor.

A menos que estuviera diciendo lo siento por algo más, algo que no había dicho.

—Te lo compensaré —aseguró.

—Tampoco eso es necesario, aunque me gusta cómo suena.

Puso las mantas hasta su cuello, recostándose sobre la almohada.

Apagué las luces y dije:

—Buenas noches, Rachel.

Entonces terminé nuestra montaña rusa del día con una ducha helada y demasiadas preocupaciones para contar.

* * *

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA! ¡Sólo una más!

—Rachel, hay niños esperando.

Y probablemente nos odiaban, pero me sentía tan contento de verla sonreír que no me importaba.

—Sí, bueno, todos ellos se subieron al carro. La mayoría no estaba vivos cuando leí Harry Potter por primera vez.

Me volví hacia la familia canadiense detrás de mí y dije:

—Lo siento mucho. Este es el último, lo prometo. —Entonces tomé una foto más de Rachel pretendiendo empujar el carrito de equipaje a través de la pared del monumento de la plataforma 9 3⁄4 en la estación King's Cross.

Un niño pequeño le sacó la lengua a Rachel mientras nos íbamos. Tiré de ella antes de que pudiera seguir su ejemplo.

—Es mejor que ese niño se cuide. Soy totalmente una Slytherin.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Amor, voy a pedirte que retrocedas tu locura un poco.

—Tienes razón. Siendo realistas, soy una Ravenclaw.

Me eché a reír. Aún cuando no la entendía bien, la amaba. Posiblemente porque no la entendía. Sabía quién era ella y no tenía ningún compromiso en eso. Ni siquiera por mí.

Me reí entre dientes.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sólo te estoy imaginando con niños algún día. Seguramente terminarás peleando con ellos para jugar con sus juguetes.

No me di cuenta de que había dejado de caminar hasta que iba en la esquina y no la vi a mi lado. Me volví y ella todavía estaba detenida unos metros atrás.

—Bromeaba, amor.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre sí y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ves tan asustada?

—No me di cuenta de que pensabas en cosas como esas.

Oh, Dios. Lo último que necesitaba en este viaje ya estresante era asustarla con la charla de los niños, no cuando parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad. Yo podía ser demasiado cerrado a veces.

Puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros y le dije:

—Cualquier pensamiento que estés desenrollado en tu mente, detente. Aún tengo bastante que mostrarte, y sólo era una broma.

—Bien, ¿ahora a dónde?

—Bueno, hemos visto el Globo.

Sentí que se relajaba junto a mí mientras caminábamos y dijo:

—¿Te refieres a la réplica del Globo?

—Lo suficientemente cerca. Hemos visto el Big Ben, el Parlamento, la Torre. ¿Qué hay sobre el Ojo? —le pregunté.

—¿Es esa gigantesca rueda de la fortuna? —asentí—. ¡Sí, vamos a hacer eso!

Sólo pasar el día con Rachel y presentarle a mi vieja ciudad era suficiente para borrar algo de la confusión de la noche anterior, para borrar algunas de mis preocupaciones. Realmente debe haber sólo necesitado dormir, porque esta mañana se encontraba tan prefecta como siempre.

—¿Podemos parar en una tienda primero? —preguntó—. ¿Una farmacia? Simplemente quiero conseguir algo en caso de que comience a sentirme mal nuevamente.

—Por supuesto. —Le di un beso en la sien y nos dirigimos hacia el tuvo que nos llevaría al otro lado de la ciudad.


	10. Rachel 10

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Rachel**

Nos detuvimos en una pequeña tienda que era sólo un poco más grande que un mini supermercado. Tenía comida, artículos de aseo, y una mezcla aleatoria de elementos, pero la farmacia del fondo era mi asunto de interés.

—¿Te importaría conseguirme una bebida? —pregunté—. Voy a ir al baño, tomaré esa medicina, y me encontraré contigo aquí de nuevo.

No esperé a que Niklaus estuviera de acuerdo conmigo antes de girar y alejarme. Me dirigí a la farmacia caminando lentamente, mirando hacia atrás para ver cuando él ya no observaba. Al verlo darse la vuelta, aceleré el paso y comencé a recorrer los estantes buscando las pruebas de embarazo. Me tomó tres intentos encontrar el pasillo correcto, y luego todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar fijamente el estante.

_¿Por qué tiene que haber tantos?_

Había una variedad de nombres y marcas, digitales, manuales y dosificadores, una y dos líneas, con signos más y signos del apocalipsis.

_Y, Oh, Dios, ¿por qué esto era tan terrible?_

Quizás debería tomar uno de cada uno.

Entonces miré los precios.

Eh... probablemente uno estaría bien por ahora.

Agarré uno manual con el signo más, y corrí hacia el mostrador de la farmacia, en la parte trasera. Un chico indio con gafas estaba escribiendo en su ordenador.

—¿Disculpe? —Levantó la mirada—. ¿Puedo pagar esto aquí?

—No, señora. La caja está adelante

_Fabuloso_.

Tomé un par de cosas más. Un ibuprofeno, un protector solar y una caja de tampones (haciéndome ilusiones). Reuní todos los artículos en mis brazos, escondiendo la prueba de embarazo detrás de todo. Luego, fui hacia delante para encontrarme con Niklaus.

Estaba de pie sosteniendo una botella de Coca-Cola, sonriente y perfecto, y Dios, quería decirle. Pero su comentario anterior acerca de los niños tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas. Pensé en decirle entonces, pero luego había insistido tanto que eso fue una broma que empecé a preocuparme de que él enloquecería. Es decir, ¿por qué no lo haría? Sólo hemos estado juntos un año. Estábamos a punto de casarnos. Probablemente había celdas más espaciosas que nuestro apartamento.

Esperé hasta que fuera nuestro turno para pagar y entonces me volteé hacia él y dije:

—Oh, cariño, lo siento. ¿Te importaría cambiar esa bebida por agua? ¿O tal vez jugo? Es que creo que sería mejor para mi estómago.

Tan pronto como se fue, me deshice de todas las cosas en el mostrador y empujé la prueba de embarazo hacia la cajera.

—¿Puedes registrar esto primero?

La chica en la caja registradora era rubia, no podía ser mucho mayor de dieciséis años, y se rió de mí. De verdad se reía de mí.

—Mira, sé que esto es loco. Pero por favor. Sólo hazlo rápido.

Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Él lo va a notar tarde o temprano.

No necesitaba una postura en estos momentos.

Registró la prueba, y la metí en mi bolso justo cuando Niklaus dio vuelta en la esquina. Puso el agua en el mostrador, y luego observó mis cosas.

—Pensé que estabas buscando medicamentos.

_Disculpa, descarada chica cajera, ¿podrías prestarme tu caja registradora por un momento para estrellarla contra mi cara?_

Tomé el frasco de ibuprofeno y lo agité.

—He estado teniendo dolores de cabeza, y creo que probablemente fue eso lo que causó las náuseas.

La chica se rió entre dientes cuando dije náuseas. Probablemente no presagiaba nada bueno para mi futuro como madre cuando lo que realmente quería era golpear a esta adolescente.

Niklaus tomó la bolsa de ella cuando pagué y la llevó afuera por mí. En la acera, dijo:

—Podrías haberme dicho. No soy tan ingenuo.

Me atraganté con el sorbo de agua que acababa de beber.

—¿Qué?

Levantó la bolsa, y pude ver la caja de tampones a través de la bolsa de plástico semitransparente.

—¿Esto? ¿Los analgésicos? Podrías haberme dicho que tenías tu periodo.

Sólo yo podría sufrir la humillación de discutir un periodo inexistente con mi novio.

—Oh, no. No, estos sólo... —Me quedé completamente en blanco—. Estaban en promoción.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Así que decidiste comprarlos ahora?

Creo que iba a estudiar una carrera como mimo. Porque esa parecía ser la única manera de dejar de decir cosas estúpidas. Recuperé la bolsa de compras y la metí en mi bolso gigante.

—¿Qué tan cerca estamos del Ojo? —pregunté.

Giramos en una esquina, y señaló hacia una gigante rueda de la fortuna blanca que se encontraba más adelante.

—Muy cerca.

Contenta por el cambio de tema, lo escuché explicar que el Ojo había sido construido cuando estaba en la escuela, y que cuando celebraban año nuevo disparaban fuegos artificiales desde él. Declaró que iríamos a bordo en una de las cabinas mientras que la estructura estaba aún en movimiento, aunque muy lentamente.

Tuvimos que esperar en la fila por un tiempo, pero ya que era un día de semana no fue tan malo.

Con nuestros dedos entrelazados, nos metimos en frente de la fila, los primeros en abordar la siguiente cabina.

De diez a quince personas abordaron con nosotros, y encontramos un lugar en la ventana que nos daría un buen punto de observación cuando la rueda siguiera su lenta rotación hacia arriba. Niklaus dijo que una vuelta duraba aproximadamente de unos treinta minutos, así que se aferró a la barra y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Puso su mejilla contra la mía, y juntos observamos como la ciudad se hacía más y más pequeña mientras íbamos hacia el cielo.

El Támesis se retorció a nuestro lado, las torres y rascacielos perforaban el claro día azul, y los pequeños puntos de personas se movían debajo de nosotros en la distancia. Desde allí, parecían extraordinariamente pequeños, y no había muchos. Algunos estaban en la fila para el Ojo, otros se apresuraban a través de las calles. Podía imaginar a cada uno de ellos envueltos en sus pensamientos, contemplando sus sueños, enamorándose, recibiendo noticias que cambiarían su mundo entero.

En la vida, es tan fácil tener una visión restringida, imaginar que este mundo es el escenario de una película. Y tu historia, lo que ves a través de tus ojos, piensas con tu cerebro y sientes con tu corazón, es lo único que importa. Pero el mundo era mucho más grande que eso. La vida era mucho más grande que eso. A veces, no podía entender como nos contenía a todos nosotros, toda la esperanza y el dolor de la humanidad.

Era tan extraordinario pensar que de hecho, en este preciso momento, una nueva vida se podría estar formando dentro de mí. No entendía cómo podía afrontar eso, tampoco como podría tener otra persona que fuera totalmente dependiente de mí. La cámara de mi vida se hallaba muy enfocada. Estaba Niklaus, por supuesto, pero ambos nos encontrábamos concentrados en nuestras carreras, en estabilizarnos. Si teníamos un bebé, eso cambiaria todo para nosotros. Nuestras lentes tendrían que reorientarse, ajustarse. Ya no podríamos ser sólo nosotros nunca más.

Podía sentir el calor de la mano de Niklaus contra mi vientre a través de mi fina camisa, y pensé... la responsabilidad no sería completamente mía. Sí, Niklaus era un chico, y sí, la mayoría de ellos estaban aterrorizados por el compromiso, los bebés, y toda esa clase de cosas. Pero él era diferente. Era un hombre que sostenía mi bolsa de tampones sin quejarse, un hombre que no se enojó cuando lo detuve justo antes de tener sexo, y un hombre que me amaba y me apreciaba a pesar de todas mis rarezas y problemas.

Interrumpió mis pensamientos señalando hacia la ventana.

—Por allí fue donde estuvimos esta mañana. Esa es la iglesia a la que fuimos. Y ese es el camino a la casa de mis padres. Puedes ver también la escuela primaria a la que asistí allí. Graham y yo estábamos en problemas casi todos los días. Nuestras madres nos amenazaron con enviarnos a un internado.

Fue la peor transición en la historia del mundo, pero lo miré por encima de mi hombro y lo solté:

—Compré una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Qué? —No lo dijo como si estuviera sorprendido o aterrorizado. Más bien como alguien que no escuchó muy bien lo que dije.

Así que continué:

—En la farmacia. Actué un poco raro y te envié a buscar bebidas porque estaba comprando una prueba de embarazo, y estaba asustada de decírtelo.

Esta vez me dio una reacción.

Sus manos cayeron de su lugar en mi estómago, y se movió para apoyarse en la barra a mi lado. Sus ojos buscaron mi rostro, y pensé que el silencio me mataría, atando mi tráquea con un bonito lazo, y sofocaría mi cerebro.

—Dime algo.

Abrió la boca, pero nada salió durante varios segundos hasta...

—¿Estás embarazada?

Está bien. Corrección. Di algo que en realidad me dé una idea de cómo vas a reaccionar.

—No sé. Tengo un retraso. Creo. Podría no ser nada.

—O podría ser algo.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía leer su expresión?

—Podría ser. Porque... bueno... olvidé rellenar mi prescripción. Para la píldora. Estaba muy ocupada, y se me olvidó. Esto aún es nuevo para mí, y yo...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Me iba a volver loca si él no decía algo más definitivo pronto. Suspiré y miré hacia la ciudad. Acabábamos de llegar a la cima de la rueda, y la cabina me dio una vista panorámica. Agarré la barra que mantenía a la gente atrás del vidrio y dije:

—Estaba asustada. La idea de tener un hijo, me asusta. Aún me siento como una niña a veces. Y ambos trabajamos mucho, nuestro apartamento es muy pequeño, vivimos en esta gran y a veces peligrosa ciudad que apenas podemos pagar, y realmente no hemos hablado acerca de tener niños. Luego, fueron mencionados en este vago y lejano futuro, y no sabía cómo te sentirías. Así que estaba esperando hasta saberlo a ciencia cierta. O hasta que pudiera regresar a casa y ver mi calendario.

—¿Pero?

Mi respiración era muy fuerte en mis oídos, casi ensordecedora.

—Pero no quería estar asustada sola.

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro, y tocó su frente con la mía. Mi respiración se detuvo. Dijo:

—Nunca deberías estarlo.

Dejé escapar un pequeño sollozo y me aferré a él. Bajó una mano hacia mi cintura, su pulgar rozando mi vientre.

—¿Crees... sientes que lo estás?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No podría decirlo. Estoy agotada, pero podría ser sólo la descompensación horaria. Estoy muy sensible, pero podría ser que soy una lisiada social que rompe jarrones caros como primera impresión. Y me enfermé ayer, pero sólo una vez, así que pudo haber sido solamente la fatiga y la conmoción.

Asintió, esta vez deslizando su mano por debajo de mi camisa para tocar mi estómago.

—Si estoy...

—Entonces todo estará bien. Todas las cosas que dijiste son verdad, pero estaremos bien. Serás una madre extraordinaria, y haremos lo que sea necesario para cuidar a nuestro hijo. —Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza—. Nuestro hijo. Guau. ¿Eso es lo que te molestaba ayer?

Asentí, y él exhalo de alivio.

—Es algo bueno, ¿no?

—¿Quieres decir que estás bien con esto? —Mi corazón daba saltitos.

—Quiere decir que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo y llamarte la madre de mi hijo. Sin importar el orden en que eso suceda.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho, y de repente el peso de mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado. Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda, y tiró de mí hasta que mi estómago estaba presionado contra el suyo. Dejé que sostuviera la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y dije:

—Tenemos una tendencia a hacer las cosas fuera del orden.

—El mundo nos ha dado un montón de sorpresas, pero cada una de ellas ha sido mejor que la anterior. No tengo duda de que esto va a ser igual.

Levantó mi cabeza y atrapó mis labios en un beso.

Pasamos el resto del viaje ignorando el horizonte, enfocados el uno en el otro, y en el momento en que la cabina nos llevó de vuelta a tierra sólida, una pequeña parte de mi estaba realmente esperando ese signo más.

* * *

**MAÑANA CAPITULO FINAL.**


	11. Niklaus 11

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Niklaus**

—Gracias por hacerme un lugar hoy, Señor Woods. Realmente aprecio su tiempo. —Se levantó detrás de su escritorio negro, y vino a encontrarme.

—Tonterías. Todo sea por los Mikaelson. Me alegro de que decidieras reconsiderarlo. ¿Me llamarás después de que hayas hablado con tu prometida?

—Sí, señor. Hablaré con ella esta noche.

—Fantástico. Creo que esta podría ser una muy buena combinación, Niklaus.

—Gracias, señor. Lo llamaré mañana.

Un nudo se sintió pesado en mi estómago cuando entré en el ascensor, y recorrimos los treinta y siete pisos hasta el vestíbulo. Todo había comenzado el día anterior, cuando llamé para obtener la entrevista, y ahora se sentía como si se hubiera levantado hacia toda mi parte media. Tal vez realmente había comenzado en el Ojo. O cuando Rachel se hizo esa primera prueba, la cual fue negativa. Casi había cancelado la cita, pero las instrucciones de la caja de la prueba de embarazo sugerían tomar múltiples pruebas, así que había salido a buscar otra.

Esa había sido positiva.

Rachel tomó dos más esta mañana, ambas negativas, y finalmente decidimos que estábamos probando demasiado pronto. No estaba segura de exactamente cuántos días estaba retrasada, pero supuso sólo unos pocos, y cada cosa que vimos en Internet sugería tomar las pruebas después de una semana.

Así que decidimos esperar. Parecía ser un elemento básico en nuestra relación.

Pero si estaba embarazada, o no, eso no cambiaba los hechos.

Estaba a punto de ser mi esposa. No teníamos el dinero para un niño, más de lo que teníamos dinero para una gran boda, o una luna de miel. Ninguno de nosotros tenía seguro de salud.

Me encantaba actuar, pero ¿cómo era diferente de mi padre si decidía hacerlo por sobre proveer a mi familia?

Cuando Rachel me había encontrado en ese escenario vacío, después de la presentación de Orgullo y Prejuicio, y me había puesto de rodillas, todo había cambiado. Tenía que ser mi prioridad. Mi trabajo consistía en cuidar de ella, y si eso significaba aceptar un trabajo en Londres para ganar más dinero, entonces lo haría. Claro que era un trabajo en el mundo de mi padre, un mundo del que nunca había querido ser parte, pero sabía que tomarlo me haría diferente a él, independientemente de si nos parecíamos en el exterior.

Londres tenía un mejor panorama teatral, incluso, que el de Filadelfia, por lo que Rachel podría seguir trabajando aquí, y me gustaría hacer lo suficiente para que ella no tuviera que tomar otro trabajo, podría simplemente hacer audiciones. Y yo... la vería en el escenario, y eso tendría que ser suficiente. Descubrí mi talento para el teatro porque pretender se me hacía muy natural. Fue mi forma de vida mientras crecía. Pero me enamoré del teatro cuando me enteré de que era la única manera de fingir que también podía contar una verdad. Me dolería dejarlo atrás, esa sensación de que era parte de algo más grande, algo más importante.

Sólo tendría que aprender a encontrar la misma sensación entre la audiencia.

Además... casarme con Rachel, formar una familia, ese era mi algo más grande.

La compañía cubriría nuestros movimientos y los seguros de salud. Bebé o no... Eso tenía sentido. Era lo correcto para hacer. Lo más inteligente.

Seguí repitiendo todas mis razones mientras el canal se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante en el camino de regreso a Kensington. Rachel estaba en su almuerzo con mamá, pero deberíamos llegar a casa a la misma hora. Necesitaba tener todas mis ideas preparadas cuando le dijera.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar a la idea de dejar Estados Unidos. Parecía muy emocionada por venir a Londres, pero visitarlo y vivir aquí eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Sin embargo, además de un comienzo lento, realmente se lució aquí. Fue una transición casi perfecta, en realidad. Incluso mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Estaría bien. Esto haría que todo esté bien. Y Rachel podría dejar de preocuparse por el embarazo, porque este trabajo se encargaría de todo. Y después de un par de años en esto, probablemente podría encontrar uno igual para regresar a Estados Unidos, si quería volver.

Llegué a casa de mis padres antes que mamá y Rachel lo hicieran, y sorprendentemente, me encontré a mi padre camino a la puerta.

—Oh, Niklaus, me alegro de haberte encontrado. Vine a recoger algunas cosas para mi almuerzo. ¿Cómo fue la entrevista?

Por supuesto, él lo sabía. No le había dicho a nadie, pero lo debe haber escuchado del Señor Woods.

—Me fue bien. Hablaré con Rachel sobre eso esta noche.

Asintió, tomando el BlackBerry de su bolsillo después de que éste vibrara.

—Bien. —Empezó a teclear un mensaje, y con la cabeza baja dijo—: Estás tomando la decisión correcta, Niklaus. La más inteligente.

El nudo en mi estómago se agrió cuando él literalmente tomó las palabras de mi cabeza.

Yo no era como mi padre. Éramos diferentes. Esto era diferente.

Se fue con una proclamación más de que esto era lo correcto, y yo tuve la enorme y vacía casa para llenarla de pensamientos.

Había caminado de un lado a otro, sentándome y estresándome en casi todas las habitaciones para el momento en que Rachel llegó a casa. Horas después de lo que esperaba, y me encontraba en el comedor, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa por mucho tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió, y escuché risas.

—¿Has visto su cara? No me he reído tanto en... bueno, décadas, probablemente.

—Pensé que iba a matarme, allí mismo en la tienda.

—Pensé que iba a perder un pulmón riendo. No sabes cuánto detesto a esa mujer.

Crucé hacia el vestíbulo, y Rachel y mi madre se estaban sonriendo como las más viejas amigas.

—¿Qué han estado haciendo todo el día? —pregunté.

Mamá agitó una mano.

—Sólo causando un poco de picardía. Viene naturalmente con tu futura esposa.

De eso estaba muy consciente.

—¿Y dónde han estado todo este tiempo?

—Oh, aquí y allá. No te preocupes. Cuidé de ella. Y fui agradable, como dices. Con ella, de todos modos.

Rachel se rió, y lo que faltaba, debe haber sido una gran historia. Quería oírla... más tarde. En ese momento, tenía alrededor de mil cosas para sacar de mi pecho, y todo lo que quería decir dispuesto en mi mente. Debía decirlo antes de que todo se viniera abajo como un castillo de naipes.

—Me alegro de que ustedes dos se hayan divertido, pero ¿puedo robarla por un tiempo?

—Por supuesto —dijo mamá—. Escabúllanse.

Tomé la mano de Rachel mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—Increíble. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Inexpresiva, Rachel, dijo:

—Derribé cinco estantes de ropa en alguna boutique de lujo a la que me llevó. En serio, fue horrible. La línea de domino más cara en la historia del mundo.

Estallé en carcajadas.

—Es cómo reaccionó tu madre, también. Estaba civilizada, antes de eso, pero entonces fue como una especie de cambio de actitud. Nos la pasamos genial —dijo.

Esa era una buena señal. Una gran señal. Tal vez ella querría estar en Londres.

—Mi madre es todo trabajo. Hoy fue probablemente lo más divertido que ha tenido en años.

—Fue bueno para mí, también —dijo—. Escucha, yo...

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo —la interrumpí.

—Oh. —Frunció el ceño—. Por supuesto. Adelante.

La senté en el borde de la cama, y por costumbre mis ojos fueron a su cintura. Creo que había mirado más su estómago en dos días que en la totalidad de nuestra relación hasta ahora.

—Hice algo hoy. Algo un poco loco.

—Está bien —dijo tentativamente, con los puños apretados encima de sus rodillas.

Solté un suspiro.

—Fui a una entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Tú qué?

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Recorrí la longitud de la alfombra delante de ella—. Sé que salió de la nada, pero un antiguo jefe me habló de ello en la fiesta de la otra noche. No pensé en nada de esto hasta ayer, pero soluciona todos nuestros problemas. El dinero es bastante, y ellos pagarían por nuestra mudanza. Vamos a tener un seguro de salud para cubrir el nacimiento. Seremos capaces de permitirnos el lujo de vivir en una zona muy segura de la ciudad, con buenas escuelas. Puedes presentar audiciones aquí, y no tendrás que preocuparte por realizar cualquier otro trabajo.

—¿Fuiste a una entrevista de trabajo aquí en Londres sin decírmelo?

—No he aceptado.

—Mejor para ti que no lo hayas hecho.

Yo estaba perdiendo esto completamente. Me obligué a dejar de pasearme y me arrodillé frente a ella en la cama.

—Sé que es mucho. Sólo te pido que pienses en ello, piensa en todos los problemas que esto podría resolver.

—¿Qué pasa con todos los problemas que esto crea? Ya estoy contratada para un espectáculo en el otoño.

—Tendrías que renunciar a ese espectáculo si estás embarazada, de todos modos. Se te estaría notando para entonces.

Se puso de pie, y luego fue ella la que empezó a caminar.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si estamos embarazados todavía. ¿Quieres arrancar de raíz toda nuestra vida por una posibilidad?

La tomé por los codos y le dije:

—No. No, por supuesto que no. Podemos esperar para responder hasta la próxima semana, hasta que estemos seguros. Pero incluso si no estás embarazada, Rachel, podrías estarlo algún día. Este trabajo es una rara oportunidad. La mayoría de la gente tiene que trabajar por años para conseguir este tipo de empleo.

—¿Y qué tipo de empleo es?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella agarró mis hombros como si quisiera sacudirme.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Te encanta el teatro. Dijiste que te hizo crecer. Te guió hacia mí. ¿Vas a dejar eso por qué? ¿Por un trabajo detrás de un escritorio?

—Te amo, incluso más que de lo que amo actuar.

Sacó sus codos fuera de mi alcance y levantó los brazos.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?

—Rachel, estoy haciendo esto por ti. Por nosotros.

—Bueno, detente.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. Detente. No te pedí que hicieras nada de esto.

—No tiene que pedirlo. —Recorro un dedo por su mandíbula—. Creo que es hora de un poco de realismo. Sería estúpido no tomar este trabajo.

—Estoy escuchando un montón de cosas estúpidas en este momento.

De acuerdo. Así que no estaba entusiasmada con la idea de vivir en Londres.

—Maldita sea, Rachel. Lo necesitamos. Estoy tratando de crecer, consiguiendo un trabajo real, y ser un adulto sobre todo esto.

—Ser adulto no significa cambiar todo acerca de ti mismo. Ya eres un adulto sin este trabajo de lujo y el dinero.

—Pero ahora puedo ser un adulto que puede proveerte.

—Ya me proporcionas todo lo que necesito. ¿Dijiste que necesitábamos una dosis de realismo?

—Sí. La necesitamos.

Ahora me gustaría ver eso.

—Me dijiste casi lo mismo la primera noche que nos conocimos, la noche que nos besamos. Hablábamos sobre el teatro, sobre Shakespeare.

—Rachel...

—Incluso nunca me hubiese detenido en esa mesa si no hubieras estado leyendo esas obras. Nos hubiéramos conocido por primera vez como maestro y alumna, y nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Tal vez podríamos no habernos enamorado si no hubieras sido el director asistente de _Fedra_. Me propusiste matrimonio en el escenario, Niklaus. El teatro es toda nuestra vida. El amor que nos tenemos es por el teatro. Asocio todos nuestros mejores momentos con una obra de teatro. Si hubiéramos pensado en lo que era seguro o inteligente cuando nos conocimos, no estaríamos juntos hoy. Y siempre serás el hombre que me animó a seguir adelante con mis sueños, el hombre que me enseñó a hacer las decisiones audaces y a buscar lo que quería. Dijiste que no eras como tu padre. Supuestamente, su preocupación principal es el dinero.

—El dinero es sólo un medio para un fin. Tú y el bebé son mi prioridad.

—Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mí, no aceptarías este trabajo.

—Rachel, sólo piénsalo.

—Estoy pensándolo. Estoy pensando en cómo me enamoré de un hombre que le dijo a una sala llena de estudiantes que lo más difícil de esta vida no es obtener papeles o tener suficiente dinero. Es mantener el espíritu y recordar por qué elegimos el teatro en primer lugar. Así que toma tu propio consejo, Niklaus. Podrías haber tenido esta vida hace tantos años, pero no la querías. Querías algo diferente. Algo mejor. Quieres esa otra vida, una conmigo. O no lo haces. Pero me iría antes de dejar que arruines tu propio sueño.

El silencio detonó en mis oídos. Mi corazón estaba furioso en mi pecho, y sentía como mis costillas iban a romperse si golpeaba con más fuerza. No podía perderla. La quería más a ella que a cualquier otra cosa. Ella eclipsaba cada sueño, cada deseo, cada duda.

—Rachel...

—Lo digo en serio, Niklaus. Aprecio lo que estás haciendo, y lo entiendo. Te amo por estar dispuesto a hacer esto, pero no vale la pena. No si dejas de ser tú.

Ella tomó mi mano y la apretó contra su estómago.

—Si tenemos un hijo, y le llega algo como esto, ¿podrías decirle que tome el dinero, acepte el trabajo, que no significaría nada? ¿Por qué estoy siquiera preguntando? Sé lo que dirías. Le dirías que haga lo que él ama, lo que lo hace sentir más vivo. La vida es demasiado corta para perder el tiempo viviéndola de otra manera.

Ella tenía razón.

Maldita sea. Ella tenía razón.

El nudo en mi estómago se aflojó, y solté un suspiro pesado.

—¿Cómo es que me conoces mejor de lo que yo lo hago?

—Porque te amo.

Mi corazón corrió, y la fuerza de cada latido me acercó más a ella. Cada vez que decía esas palabras... cada vez se sentía como la primera vez. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y tiré hasta que tuvo los pies colgando en el suelo. Besé la esquina de su mandíbula y las palabras volvieron.

—Pero si estamos embarazados... hay tantas cosas que tendremos que superar. Va a ser difícil con nuestro estilo de vida.

Ella pasó los dedos por mi cabello y dijo:

—Tu madre me llevó a ver a un amigo suyo que es médico.

Me miró a los ojos y la puse en el suelo.

—¿Le dijiste a mi madre?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Esa mujer tiene una forma de sacar mis secretos.

—¿Y?

—Y no estoy embarazada.

Tragué duro, mi estómago se retorcía con una combinación de emociones, demasiado amplias para identificarlas realmente.

—¿No lo estás?

Negó con la cabeza.

—El doctor dijo que cree que es probablemente el estrés que me ha sacado de mi ciclo. La combinación de todo el trabajo y pensar en conocer a tu familia.

Mi latido era lento, pero fuerte en mis oídos.

—Así que... así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ninguna de esas cosas.

—No, por ahora no.

Por más que lo intento, no podía decir si estaba decepcionado o aliviado. No sobre el bebé. El trabajo sin embargo... eso se sentía como si estuviera cien veces más ligero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Besé su frente, luego la punta de la nariz, y seguí a sus labios.

Absorbí la calma de su piel caliente, inspirado en el equilibrio de su cercanía. Le dije:

—Sí. Estoy más que bien.

Asintió. Su expresión era tan difícil de leer, y me dio la sensación de que estaba igual de confundida acerca de lo que sentía, como yo.

—¿Niklaus? Una pregunta más.

—Cualquier cosa

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, brillante y hermosa. Toda su confusión desapareció.

—¿Te casas conmigo?

Media docena de respuestas revoloteaban por mi mente, de lo simple a lo sarcástico. Pero había una cosa que siempre sería cierta sobre mí. Prefería la acción a las palabras.

Así que, la acerqué y le contesté tan profundamente como pude.

**FIN**


End file.
